


Finally snapped

by jboy44



Category: baka test
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: People are taught to accept their own Failures and Mistakes, but when Akihisa is blamed for the Failures of the whole class, he finally snaps & decides to end it all. But as his life faded away, he was saved by an unlikely person. With her by his side he most own up to his past and Face his inner demon, head on, if He ever wants to fix his now broken mind!





	1. Chapter 1

It was just after the battle Akihisa Yoshii was on the roof with his friends. He was holding his left hand in pain. When the Iron bracelet broke it left behind a really bad burn on his hand.

Akihisa rubbed it and said. "this is going to hurt in the morning."

Yuuji just looked away from him and what he said next would Shocked Akihsia. "Serves you right!"

Akihisa yelled out what. Now he may have not showed it, but he wasn't completely right in the head. After all he was beaten to the point of death multiple times a day. Who won't be messed up in the head after that?

Yuuji then yelled out, "You have to ask. Unlike the rest of us your job was to stay stupid so you could use that bracelet to give us the edge in the War. But no you have to go and get slightly too smart making the thing brake. You didn't even get smart enough to help out with your score for crying out loud!" He sound mad.

What happened next would haunted Akihisa the person with the prettiest face in the group, Hideyoshi then said. "He makes a point Akihisa. I mean look at you. You're too smart for the Bracelet , But too stupid to be useful in a summoner test war battle."

Hideyoshi sound sad, like he was just blaming Akihisa to feel better.

Akihisa leapt back, as an image popped into his mind, A Stick being bent about to brake . A symbol for his own mind getting closer to it's braking point.

Next came Minami who crossed her arms, and chimed in. "Yeah Aki. If you where going to study you should have done it more so you could have at lest had a battle ready avatar. Let's not forget it was your bracelet braking that coast us the win!" She sound mad like she was using Akihisa as a punching bag to get out her anger, like normal.

Yuuji then spoke again. " You are the School idiot! We would all be better off with out you!" He wasn't mad, he was clam and clearly meant this.

Kouta remained quite slightly stunned, As was Himeji.

Akihsia started to tear up as he looked to Himeji and Kouta, then the rest of the group "Do you all agree with this?

The they just remained quite, most standing by what they said, others being to stunned to speak up. Akihisa teared up as the image the stick finally snapped. Symbolizing his own mind finally braking.

Now Akihisa was a tough boy, He took the beatings form the FFF and Minami, the mental scars of his sisters advances, and being called an idea by everyone with out losing it because he thought he had people who cared about him, a group of friends that acted like a mental anchor and kept him sane.

But now that anchor was cut. His so called friends where blaming the lose all on him! They didn't even care that his hand was injured! They didn't care about him. His anchor was gone, and with it he finally reached his braking point.

As Tears fell down from his Face he turned and ran as he said. "FINE BE THAT WAY! IF THAT'S HOW YOU ALL FEEL YOU WILL NEVER HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME AGAIN!"

Himeji whispered to her self. "I should have said something." She tried to leave but Minami put a hand on her shoulder and said. "He just needs some space!"

they all then left the other way, not going after him which was the biggest mistake would make this day.

Akihisa raced down the stairs into the school. His mind finally broken. After all we all had our braking points. It was amazing he hadn't broken sooner from all the Abuse he had taken daily in this place. He made himself believe he could face anything and get through anything also long has he had his "friends".

But They just used him as a punching bag to release their anger about losing. This was the straw that broke Akihisa's mind!

He raced for the home economics room, which was unlocked! This school trust it's students way too much. That would change after today.

The boy quickly grabbed a knife.

The point of view then Changed to Akihisa's.

Tears streamed down my face. I'm no stranger to pain, after all I've been molested by my big sister and beaten to the point of almost death multiple times a day! But I thought I had people who cared! People who would worry about me! People who would always help me!

But That was all a Lie! They worried about me because they liked the edge of having an avatar that could touch things. They liked the iron bracelet allowing me to summon fields for them! They only though of me as a weapon! A Tool! And now that I have failed, they see me as a broken tool to be throw away!

All those good times, All of the laughs, All of the love I felt, Was A big fat fucking lie! Done only to keep me in line! Only to make me loyal to them so I would fight for them. I'm sick of being used by everyone! As a weapon by class f, As a punching back by Minami and the FFF, As a thing for my sisters enjoyment!

I'm sick of this world! And Sense people giving a shit about me was all a lie, No one will miss me. I'm an idiot anyway who will give a shit about me after I'm gone.

I held the knife tight and quickly with out hesitating I slashed my neck, But turns out I did it wrong and didn't cut deep enough to kill myself right away, instead blood gushed out and I dropped the knife. Looks like it's a slow painful death by bleeding out, I can't even kill myself right! As I fade I heard a scream, and I turned to see where it came from. I then saw What would be my last sight.

It was Yuuko Hideyoshi's twin sister. She was shaking her skin was pale and her face was green. Tears where in her eyes, and her face silently screamed in horror. She looked so Beautiful. I'm happy this is the last thing I will ever see!

The blood fell from the cut in my neck and I blacked out, the world then went black!

Point of View changed to Yuuko's

I was cleaning up and doing some of my other After school things after the Summoner test war against class F. When I saw the Home economics door opened. So I went to check it out and What did I see?

Akihisa the boy that became the whole schools punching bag Cutting his own neck wide open! I want to scream, I want to do something, But I couldn't! I just stood their frozen in shock and horror! But something snapped me out of it, He looked me in the eye and smiled before he fell to the ground!

The look on his face! He had this horrifying smile from ear to ear! It was the smile of a crazy person! Now I'm a smart girl I know everyone has a braking point, But after all the physical abuse I've seen him go through what could have finally broken him?

Now It's not like I'm friends with him, but I don't want anyone to die.

Point of view changes to third person.

Yuuko quickly pulled out her phone to call nine one one, as she ripped off a peace of her jacket.

She got down and tied the peace around his neck to try and stop the bleeding. " Hello Nine one one, A Boy in my school just slit his own neck!"

A Miracle happened that day, for Akihisa Yoshii would live, He would just be a little broken.

The point of view changed once more to Akihisa.

I opened my eyes, to see a bright white light, and a pretty girl over me. At first I Thought I went to heaven, fitting after all the shit I have gone through don't you think? But Sadly I was still in the land of the living. How do I know? Simple I saw something on the ceiling that was marked "Red cross hospital!" I take it they stitched my neck wound closed.

I lived, I don't know if I should be happy about that or not. I took a quick looked around with my eyes, The room had no windows, a door leading the the hall, and another door to what I could only guess was a bath room, Their was the bed I was laying in, A small table to my right with a vase of flowers on it, a chair to my left with a Girl sitting in it.

As my eyes adjusted to make out the face of the crying Angel to my left. It was Yuuko. I thought she was cute when she was horrified, But In tears is way cuter!

As soon as she saw I was awake, she asked me in tears why?. So I told her. It felt nice to get it all off my chest. My older sister always trying to molest me. All the abuse I've been through. My former crushes on Himeji and Minami. That's right former, My feelings for them Vanished today when I finally broke. Finally what they said to me which was the straw that broke my mind!

So I finished with. "And that was the straw that broke the camel's back or in this case the Baka's mind!"

Finally point of View change of the chapter. To third person.

In out side the room the doctor was taking notes. "Thankfully people who attempt suicide have a recorder and camera in hidden in their rooms. Kid you have my word as a Doctor, Action will be taken!"

Akira then walked up and said. "Hi I'm Akira yoshii I'm looking for my.."

The doctor then cut her off. "Lady your little brother just confessed to your attempts to molest him, You make me sick! As Doctor in charge of the attempted suicide wing I have full control on Who can visit the patient and who can't and you are not allowed."

Akira then kicked the doctor in the nuts and ran in saying " I take it he's in here then!"

As soon as she walked in Akihisa screamed and grabbed the follower vase on the night stand next to his hospital bed with his left hand which he notice was covered in bandages that covered the burn marks.

He then through it at Akira who ducked! "GET AWAY MONSTER! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! I AM NOT A TOY FOR YOU TO USE FOR YOUR OWN ENJOYMENT THEN THROW AWAY!"

Akira was shocked and in tears the doctor then pulled her out and said. "I will be suing you for assault, and putting the mental health of a patient at risk!" What looked like guards who where their to look after the patients in the attempted Suicide wing then pulled her out.

In the room Akihsia was trashing around as five nurse tired in vane to hold him down, If he the kept struggling like this the stitches in his neck would come out and reopen the wound.

But he won't calm down till an in tears Yuuko wrapped her arms around him. He calmed down almost immediately and fell a sleep.

The nurse helped Yuuko lay him down.

The doctor then walked in funny. "Sorry about that but The woman kicked me in the junk and raced in before the guards could get here!"

Yuuko just blinked and looked At Akihsia his skin was so pale, their where bags under his eyes. Lets not for get the Frankenstein style stitches holding his neck closed. Yuuko start to tear up at the sight and who won't.

The doctor then said. 'Miss I heard what he said, and it's on tape thanks to the cameras in this room. And as an attempted suicide specialist I can tell you this. He is needs both a caregiver to look after him and someone to be his anchor and hold him into some form of sanity, if he is to get better.

Yuuko nodded. The doctor then continued. " Now seeing as You calmed him down, I I think he's starting to leach on to you as a mental Anchor, or sorts to hold him steady while he tries to put his mind back together."

Yuuko nodded again. "and?" she asked.

The doctor then continued. "Now he needs a caregiver. Normally we would look at family for one, but That would only be his sister and you saw how badly he reacted to seeing her."

Yuuko the commented "That's an understatement!"

The doctor then continued. "she won't be a problem for awhile, we have his confession on tape, along with her assaulting me to get to him, and his freak out on tape. Action to keep her away from him for the foreseeable future will be taken. But back to the subject. I think you should be his caregiver."

Yuuko pointed to herself as to ask "Me?" She wasn't really a caring type. Sure she has rough on the outside, but she had a soft side, and new found respect for Akihsia, after all If she was in his shoes she would have tried to end it all a lot sooner.

The doctor then said. "Yes you. This job would mean moving in with him and staying by his side. We can even get work down so he goes to your class at school, and trust me I heard how your school works, his confession will be enough to make them allow this."

Yuuko bit her lip and looked at Akihisa. If he was leaching on to her as his new mental anchor and she left he would just rip out his stitches! But her selfish side along with her own I'm not a caring person inner voice was telling her she couldn't do it.

Then Akihisa muttered in his sleep the words Yuuko and angel. Yuuko blushed and felt her heart race. "I'll do it!"

Doctor smiled. "good I'll have a nurse sent in some sheets and pillow for you tonight. He won't be ready to leave this room for a week, and he won't be able to check out for two weeks."

Yuuko rolled her eyes. "and that's just how long school is going to be out for spring. Great he'll leave suicide watch and go right back to the hell that sent him here in the first place!" It was true school was out for two weeks so he would be going right back to it.

The doctor smiled. "you are getting the hang of this care giver job already miss." He then left.

In his sleep Akihisa had a sinister smile. Why simple in his dream of death and gore all around him. The dead bodies of his so called friends littered the ground around him, and in the middle of it all with him was Yuuko who was in an angel costume.

Now we go through a small time skip.

Akihisa had woken slightly shaking for how much he enjoyed a dream that he would have called a nightmare not long ago. He kept the dream to himself.

not long after he awoke,a little girl named Hazuki came to visit him the next day. She was in tears saying she's so sorry for what her "evil sister" did to her Baka oni-san.

Yuuko just giggled. This little girl was so cute, nice and sweet, How could she possibly be related to Minami? In a second she was sitting in Akihsia's lap hugging him and crying.

Yuuko had to say it. "ok now there is now way some one this nice can be related to Minami!" After all the two sisters where like day and night in terms of personality.

Akihsia who sitting up in his hospital bed with Hazuki sitting in his lap, as Soon as Minami's name was said, he started to shake. Yuuko released it was from hearing the name, so she put a hand on his shoulder and said. "It's ok she's not here."

His shaking stopped. He was clammed by Yuuko's touch. Yuuko made a mental note of hearing one of his so called fiends names would trigger a moment of light panic in him, that was signaled by him shaking uncontrollably.

Now the hospital would only allow a visitor in the room for an hour before they had to leave. And Only one at a time. So Hazuki soon had to leave.

Next in was Kubo who was crying and fell to his knees looking at the floor with the top of his head resting at the foot of Akihsia hospital bed. " I'M SO SORRY AKIHISA!"

He was crying. " If only I had known. I would have stopped those monsters Who hurt you! I'm not worthy of your time or love! To make amends I swear form this day forth to do what ever it takes to make you, your happy care free adorable self once more. You name it and I shall do it. All I want is to see you happy again Akihisa, Even if it isn't with me."

Both Akihisa and Yuuko just froze like a dear caught in head lights. Unable to think of anyway to respond to what they just heard.

That was all the visitor he got that day.

Only two other eventful things happened. One As his caregiver Yuuko had to help the nurses give Akihsia a sponge bath. Yuuko had never blushed that much in her live, And shockingly Akihisa was very Adult about it, he didn't make any of the jokes or even have a nose bleed like he once would have.

The next thing was in the middle of the night. She was sleeping in the chair next to Akihisa's bed, tell something woke her up.

She looked At Akihsia to see him fighting something in his sleep he was having a nightmare. So out of the need to make sure his stitches didn't come out she her chair crawled in to bed with him and held him tight. In a second he relaxed start to sleep peacefully, or at lest She thought.

In his dream Akihisa was sitting at a table across from a demonic version of himself.

this version of him had light grey skin, it's Sclera's where black and the rest of the eye glow red. In was dressed in his avatar's outfit. with a blood red shirt and dark black cloths. on it's back where large Black feathered wings. at it's waist was a sheaved Katana that had a human skull for a cross guard.

This Demon Akihisa smirked. "She may have clammed you for the moment but you can't run from yourself Tip shit!" He then drew the blade to show it's blade was stained red with blood. "you need to die, and sense I can't kill you because I'm part of you, I'll simple take away all meaning from you. Which right now is this Yuuko girl."

It then smirked evilly as an image of Yuuko. She was chained up limp alive but not moving, The demon then went to finish her. Akihisa tried to stop him but found himself in a cage. As the demonic version of him went in for the kill He awoke!"

The boy saw Yuuko was in bed with him holding him. He held her back to comfort himself. He would stay awake this night, scared of seeing that twisted version of himself once again. Which left him alone with his own thoughts. Which right now was simply enjoying That Yuuko was here with him. Safe from that demon! Happy she cared. After all She did save him, and agreed to take care of him. She cared! But He began to think was it out of pity, or did he truly care about him like a friend?

He pushed those thoughts aside and focus on the here and now. For now she cared about him. For now she was his guardian angel, and he would cherish her while she lasted.

To be continued.

Well here's the first chapter Tell me what you think.

And Also This story is based on the everyone snaps Fan theory. A theory that states all the abuse Akihsia has gone through will one day make him snap and do something crazy, or turn into a deep hatred of all those who hurt him triggering him to student all the time to get out of class f.

It's a little known fan theory but it was enough to inspire me to write this.

Also as you can tell this is an Alternate universe story that starts after the events of season one episode 12.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter starts from Akihisa's point of view.

I laid in my hospital bed dressed in the cloths the hospital gave me, a white shirt with black rings around the short sleeves, Blue Pajama pants and on my feet brown shoe slippers. I looked to my left hand IT rapped up to my elbow so no burned skin could be seen. I couldn't look at the burn mark. IT remind me of THEM!

I looked to the digital clock built in to the left wall to see it was 4:15am. I bet you are wondering why I'm up at this ungodly hour? The Answer is simple, My dreams are haunted by this demonic version of me. In my nightmares he hurts Yuuko.

I would rather not sleep then have those dreams again. After all the one I just awoke from was to horrible. That twist version of me, The things he made me watch him to to Yuuko! He made her beg for death before he finally slashed her head off. I was so helpless! It was horrible! This was my normal nightly dream now!

I Looked down to Yuuko who was sleeping in my arms peacefully I had to look at her, To know she was ok. She and I Have been sharing the same bed sense the start. She did it too keep clam for the few hours I was able to sleep. She was dressed in a volunteer Nurses' Uniform.

She Didn't bring any cloths and She didn't want her twin to bring her anything, out of the fear of me freaking out upon said evil twins arrival, so she had to bore this outfit from the hospital, Besides the outfit looked good on her, She pulled it off better then her twin anyway.

Speaking of people who put me here, I remember hearing my molester sister went to jail for 90 days for Assaulting my doctor back on day one.

Day, that reminds me, today is the end of my first week of Suicide watch, So I will be allowed to leave the room and walk around. I can't wait to see something other then this white room again! And It looks like I won't have to, for I saw Yuuko starting to Awake. Dam it she's beautiful!

Point of View changed to Yuuko's

I began to awake I rubbed my eyes before I opened them, As Soon as I opened them I looked up to Akihisa, He didn't look good. I know he hasn't been sleeping form how large and dark the bags under his eyes are. His skin was pale, having lost it's color from not being outside in a week it only highlighted the bags under his eyes.

Also the stitches where removed yesterday so now on his neck is a scar.

The Scar was red thin and Slightly Sunk compared to the skin around it. I know I shouldn't stare but I can't help it, the sight of such a mark on the neck just sends shivers down my spine and who's spine won't get a shiver from it?

I looked over to the clock as I yawned. Me and Akihisa have been going to bed early and getting up early all week, Akihisa earlier then me, because he tells me he has horrible nightmares. He hasn't told me exactly what happens in them, Only that they are too horrible for words.

I stretched as I got out of his Arms, It's just so cute how he uses me as a teddy bear. I remembered what today was so I sat up.

Point of view change to third person.

Akihisa weakly said. "Good morning Yuuko. Did I wake you?"

Yuuko gave a smile as she said. "No, I remembered you wake up super early and how you are probably eager to get out of here now that you are allowed too."

Akihsia Smiled as he sat up and scouted him self off the bed. He was shaking on his feet, After all He had barely walked this week, so his legs where pretty numb and under used.

Akihisa lend against the wall to stop him self form falling. The boy's smiled faded. "Great now I can't even walk right." Yuuko placed a hand on his shoulder and told him. "Akihisa, your legs are just numb from not being used, they'll wake up soon."

She then took the boy, by the hand and said. "Now come on, and lean on me till your legs wake up."

Akihsia then lend on Yuuko for support as they made their way to the door. Once outside Akihsia looked around, almost forgetting that their was something outside of his hospital room.

The halls where pretty empty. Only a few doctors, nurses and other staff who where working the late shift. He heard sweeping to his right. So Akihisa turned to see Kubo in a white Janitor's outfit with a white hat that had Janitor written on it in Japanese.

Point of view change to Kubo's.

My name is Kubo, and I am In love with Akihisa Yoshii, But unlike those Class 2-f bitches I know love means making sure the one you love is happy even if it is not with you.

Sure I may have pushed and jumped at the chance to be with Akihisa, but who won't push and jump at the chance to be with the one they love?

Now I bet you are wondering why I'm a janitor? Well I want to help Yuuko, get Akihisa back right in the head, but the visiting hours are just too short! So I took job as the midnight to noun Janitor for spring break, so I could be here more and help them out more. If I do say so my self I've become Akihisa's best friend.

I was cleaning the halls more then I normally do today. Why? Because this would be the first day Akihisa would leave his room, So everything had to be perfect!

I then saw Akihisa leave the room and I smiled. He was leaning on Yuuko, and She was leading him by the hand, But I don't mind. I've Accepted that I'm not what Akihsia is looking for in a mate, So now I'll only focus on making him happy. As I swept the floors with my broom I thought to my self. If his happy I'm happy.

Plus I have to say Yuuko and him Look so cute together! I mean they are just so cute, who won't want them to hook up?

Point of view changed Back to third person.

Kubo tipped his hat and said. " Morning Akihisa, Yuuko."

Akihsia then waved weakly at him and muttered. "Good morning."

Kubo smiled, something he would always do when Akihisa spoke to him. The boy adjusted his glasses with his right hand as he said. "May I recommend you go out to the garden area. It's nice, peaceful, outside, with a clear view of the night sky and in a few hours sun rise, Plus I just finished cleaning up the trash and trimming the trees."

Yuuko smiled and waved at him. "Thanks for the tip." She then lead Akihsia by the hand to the garden area.

Along the way Akihisa's legs woke so he wasn't shaky on his feet anymore and didn't need to lean on Yuuko to stay up, But she still lead him by the hand to make sure they didn't get separated.

Once outside Akihisa Smiled as he saw the place. It was a simple outside area with a stone path running though a grassy area, connecting it to the three doors that lead here.

Their where trees and brightly colored flowers everywhere, along with a few stone tables and benches.

Point of view changed to Akihisa's.

I looked around, Grass, trees, flowers, tables, the sky! All simple things we take for granted in our everyday lives, but I haven't seen any of this things in a week. It felt so great. I couldn't help but smile my first real smile in a week.

I then looked up at the sky, How I missed it. The stars where bright and the moon was full and had a red ting to it. The red full moon was kind of creepy, But I didn't care after all I haven't seen the sky in a fucking week!

I could hear nocturnal birds and bats flying, and other nocturnal animals moving about in the trees. Nature, How I missed it. I felt kind of dizzy.

I haven't heard, Felt, or seen any of this in so long it was overwhelming. I quickly sat down on one of the benches and held my head Yuuko gasped and sat down next to me and placed a hand on my should.

I breathed in the fresh night air, Fresh air, Another thing I've missed. I then heard Yuuko ask me something, so I shifted my focus to my angel.

Point of view changed to third person where it will remain for the rest of the chapter.

Yuuko put a hand on Akihisa shoulder, He sat down so suddenly and he was holding his head like he was in pain, the look on her face was one of worry. " Akihsia! Are you all right?"

Akihisa looked at her his pale skin appearing ghostly glowing white under the moon and star light. "I'm fine Yuuko, I just haven't heard anything other then Hospital works, or seen anything other then the white walls of the room in so long, I'm a bit overwhelmed by it all.

Yuuko held his hand and looked him in the eye, Akihisa held her's back and smiled a little. They looked into each others eyes making an intimate moment between the two.

They look liked a couple that fell on hard times and where still together, drawing the strength to carry on from each other.

In fact some of the people that saw them, normally doctors and nurse who helped him already believed they were a couple, and that idea was reinforced by what would happen next.

Yuuko blushed, Now for the last week she had gotten to know Akihisa, He was a sweet boy, who put others before himself. Even now that he was this wreck she could still see some of the old him in their. She wont' admit it aloud but she was falling for him. She had even had dreams where the two of them where together.

Akihisa on the other hand was blushing and shaking. He had thought Minami and Himeji had liked him, and chased them only to end up here. He was worried about it happing again, A girl who didn't return his feelings, another case of his mind making him thing a girl liked him to make himself feel better. Going through that all over again was his second greatest fear!.He want to kiss her, He want to act but he couldn't he was to worried about messing up, Her rejecting him, and her leave him.

Yuuko could see this in his face so she out her free hand on his face. "Akihisa it's ok I won't leave you no matter what I promise." this words make his shaking stop. The two then lend closer.

Soon their minds shut off and their hearts took over, they got closer till their lips meet in a light short, but love filled kiss.

When they broke apart they both blushed. Akihisa was about to freak out and runaway, but when he got up Yuuko hugged him from behind and said. "It's ok Akihsia I want to kiss you too."

Akihsia then turned around and teared up, " You mean you..?" He couldn't say the last part but she knew what he meant. She said. "Yes, I know I like you as more then a friend Akihisa, I'm just so new to this feelings. I'm confused and scared too. I just know I need you in my life. Like I told you I promise no matter what happens I won't leave."

Akihsia teared up and hugged her crying. "Thank you thank you Yuuko!" He was happy someone truly cared about him.

Both didn't know where their new found feelings for the other, combined with Akihisa shattered mind would lead. But they would face it together, and by time Akihisa would be checking out of the hospital next week, they would be officially boyfriend and Girlfriend.

With Akihisa's shattered mind, they both knew challenges awaited them, mostly from Himeji, Minami and the FFF, But they would face it together. After all love always wins in the end.

To be continued, next chapter.

Omake.

The former friends thoughts, on what has happened.

Hideyoshi's point of view.

I Couldn't believe the news. I mean After all the beatens he had taken, how could a few angry word drive him to this? I searched online and find out how words can be more harmful to a person's mind then any psychical pain.

I mean I helped drive him to kill himself, and my sister saved him. That makes me the evil twin! He better not make a move on her! Someone I called friend is suicidal and all I can think about not wanting him to hook up with my sister! I am the evil twin!

and If I'm the evil twin then I am evil. I am evil. ...Evil. I Am Evil. I then started to cry as it sank in.

Himeji's point of view.

I can't believe! I shouldn't have listened to Minami! He didn't need space! He need a friend! I should have spoken up! But no I just acted like a mindless puppet and followed Yuji. Well no more. I will never summon my avatar again! That way Class f will lose, so my parents will think I'm getting stupid and transfer me to another school, away from those monsters.

That way I won't be a monster anymore, or become a bigger one.

I can't even face the man I love in his hour of need now, His blood is on my hands! My hands! I will redeem my self Akihisa! I will make sure those monsters pay!

Pay for hurting you, Pay for making me one of them, Pay for making me hurt you! May be then you'll love me again!

Minami's point of view.

I am evil. There's nothing else to say. I looked back on how I treated the man I'm in love with. I beat him for being a boy, I beat him for looking at me, and I beat him when he was just being a boy and saying stupid things. Must of what brought this on is my fault!.

I'm the one who abused him the most! I'm the one who said he need space and stopped Himeji form going after him that day. I agreed with that bastard Yuuji which shattered Akihisa's mind!

I am evil!

My own little sister won't speak to me anymore. I can't blame her, I won't want to speak to someone as evil as me either. After all I drove the man I love to kill himself. That's as evil as it gets.

I promise you Akihsia I will redeem myself, if only to repair me and Hazuki's relationship.

Kouta's point of view.

I always knew I was a Ninja pervert. But I had no idea I was a Ninja assassin! I mean I help drive someone to try and kill themselves. Most of his physical abuse is my fault to. After all I'm the one who sold the pictures that got him in so much trouble!

Well NO MORE! I screamed as I smashed all my cameras and ripped apart all of my pictures. I will never again be part of something like this again ! The ninja pervert is no more! I'll never take another picture as long as I live!

Yuuji's point of view.

Hideyoshi's bitch of a sister should have let the baka bleed out, The world would be better off with out that dumbass.

Bonus point of view, Akira's

I sat in my jail cell. Think about this, those Guards, Doctors lawyers, not even this steel sage will keep me from you little brother. you are mine! and Mine alone. When I get out of here I'll just lock you up and keep you safe and use my body to make you happy.

Point of view then changed to third person.

A guard looked At Akira in her cell and said. "You crazy Bitch you just said that out loud! Now you are going to the nut house!"

And that's a rap people.

Tell me what you liked. How you liked the Yuuko Akihisa kiss. What you think of the rest of Class f's thoughts on what has happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Akihisa Yoshii sat on the floor of this padded cell, his straitjacket keeping him from moving his arms.

He leaned against the door to hear Yuuko out side breathing in her sleep.

Point of view changes to Akihisa's.

I closed my eyes, My angel was waiting for me outside this padded cell, But a last I can not be with her till I am released tomorrow, and free to leave this hospital.

I bet you are wondering how I end up here. Well it all began earlier today, it was day 13 of my 14 day suicide watch.

Flack back, From Akihsia's point of view.

I was in the bath room washing my hands thinking of Yuuko, my angel. She and I had become a couple against all odds, We where walking around the hospital when I had to go I knew she was waiting for me out side, then I heard her speaking to some one outside.

Now I'm not the type to get jealous if my girlfriend talks to another boy, but this asshole was clearly flirting with her! I won't bother you with what the Nameless faceless Asshole was saying, but it made my blood boil!

Point of view change to third person.

Outside the bath room.

Yuuko sood still in the volunteer nurse uniform, waiting by the men's restroom for Akihisa to come out. When this male nurse showed up, in true baka and test style his face was the kanji for extra.

He leaned against the wall slightly pin Yuuko, " Hay baby what you doing?"

Yuuko pushed him away and said. "Waiting for my boyfriend!"

The male nurse laughed, "so you're the girl who's boyfriend tried to kill himself, You are wasted on him little lady!"

Yuuko growled, "At lest his not some jerk, who hits on other guys girlfriends!" the nurse then grabbed her arm really tight, and Yuuko was struggling to get free and screaming "LET GO OF ME YOU JERK!" The look on his face pretty much conformed he was going to try and force himself on Yuuko!

That's when Akihisa walked out to see some man holding on to his Yuuko and Yuuko struggling to get away.

Point of view change to Akihisa's.

I came out and their was the pervert trying to force himself on my Yuuko! I then yelled, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY ANGEL YOU PERVRET!" I then kicked the jerk in the nuts, He let go of Yuuko as he feel to the ground. I then felt like I was watching this from outside my own body, I could see but not trully control my self.

I Grabbed him by the hair as my own hair fell to covered my eyes.

I had this Evil smirk upon my face I then let go of his hair and punched him in the face making him fall down once more.

As he Fell down I kicked him in the face making him fall on his back. After all the years of being everyone else's human punching back I felt good to be the one inflicting the pain for once. What does that say about my state of mind?

Yuuko quickly went behind me started by how close she came to rape, and a bit by me, I can't blame her, I'm scaring myself here, Or Am I the one truly in control?

It feels like I'm watching all of this happen like a point of view scene in a movie, where it feels like you, but you have no control over what happens.

Point of view change to third.

As Akihisa covered Yuuko, The male nurse got up and jumped at Akihsia, He ducked and punched him in the gut making the pervert fall back to the ground, He was down holding his gut, Akihsia want to stop the fight but his body won't allow it.

He kicked the man in the jaw while he was down as he laughed insanely he was having an a psychotic episode, something that was triggered by Yuuko being in trouble. He then stepped on the guys gut a few times tell Yuuko hugged him from behind in tears.

Point of view change to Yuuko's.

I held Akihsia in tears, I know my boyfriend isn't right in the head, I know he was only trying to protect me, I know it probably feels nice to him to be the one inflicting pain for once instead of being a human punching bag, But this isn't him! I want the Real Akihisa back!

I cried in to his back and said. "Please Akihisa he's had enough, Stop this, Please come back to me! Please!" My voice was filled with sadness and love, and I couldn't see it but Akihisa began to cry too.

I watched As Akihisa's Hair uncovered his eyes as his smirk vanished My worlds had brought him back from the edge of insanity. He stopped kicking the down man and backed away from him, asking "What have I done?"

End flashback and return to Akihisa's point of view.

In truth I don't remember the fight all that well, because like I said, I didn't feel like I was the one at the steering wheel.

But anyway, the staff reviewed it and as he did try to force himself on my Yuuko, I wasn't charged with anything. As I was only protecting my angel, But I have been forced to spent my last day of Suicide watch before I am allowed to leave the hospital in this padded cell in a straitjacket.

I mean come on who hasn't had an episode and beat the shit out of someone an asshole who tried to hurt their girl?

My eyes started to close to heavy to keep themselves open, I was going to fall a sleep, Oh shit!. This means I would have to face the demon again. I've grown so scared of him I haven't slept in five days! I've been keeping my self awake by reading books from the hospital library, and drinking a lot of Coffee.

I repeat, I don't want to sleep so bad I was reading! I can't believe this is going to be my last waking thought, before sleep took me against my will, in to the den of my nightmares.

I then drifted off and found myself in a new nightmare room, if you could call it a room.

It was a large floor somehow floating in a black void, on the floor where dead bodies all with my former friends faces on them. I smiled at the sight of this, I am really sick in the head!

And seven marble columns, six on the right side, six on the left, and the seventh in the middle, the middle one had a carving on my Yuuko, with angelic wings only covered by a simple peace of fabric.

I then heard a demonic snicker, and turned to face this demon with my face!

He was dressed in the same cloths as my old avatar, but his uniform was dark grey and his shirt blood red, his skin was pale grey, his ears pointed, his hair dark grey. His Sclera's where black and his eyes glow blood red, in his right hand was a bloody katana that had a human skull for a cross guard. On his back where black feathered wings!

I stepped back and mustered all of my courage to say. "WHAT DO YOU WANT DEMON!?" Well that's more of asking something, but you get the picture.

It then smirked insanely and spoke in my voice!. "Simple I want out and I had it today, till Your bitch touched me and returned you to power."

I stepped back and paled more then I already am, for many reasons. First he just called Yuuko a bitch, I will not forgive that. Second he said he want out, and he had it till she touched him. It then hit me and I gasped in horror, "The fight! You took over! You where the one attacking that Bastard!"

Now I do agree the bastard had it coming and was happy it happened, It's the fact the demon that haunts my nightmares had control over me. The demon who said he would take Yuuko from me was out in the real world! He wasn't just some kind of dream! In order for him to take over he had to be some kind of split personality!

But if he want to take her from me then why would he protect her? That's the one piece of the puzzle I couldn't figure out! Unless…. He wasn't in complete control!

The Demon smirked as this was a dream he know what I was thinking, and said. "Bingo! I only had 49% control of you! So their was still enough of you to set out a rule list I had no choice but to follow. And rule one was to always protect and never hurt Yuuko! But it's only a matter of time till I have enough control to be rid of the rules!"

I gasped and felt stupid. One I forgot sense we share a mind and body he knows what I'm thinking. I also felt a sense of joy at the fact that for the time being I still had some control over this monster!

I then snapped. "NEVER! YOU WILL NEVER HAVE MY BODY! YOU WILL NEVER HURT MY ANGEL! DO YOU HEAR ME DEMON YOU WON'T LAY A HAND ON HER!"

I panted even though I know I didn't need to breath in a dream. But I did it out of reflex, Plus I felt joy at the courage I just show. I was being brave for my Yuuko. Another of the gifts she has given me.

The demon looked shocked but he recovered and leaned against a columns and said. "Then I'll find some other way out boy!"

I then awake with a gasp.

What did it mean! I panted and place my ear to the door. I could hear the sounds of Yuuko on the other side breathing in her sleep, she was waiting outside for me sleeping in the hall to stay close to me.

She really was a loving angel. An Angel I have to protect form this sick twist side of me!

Next day I was out of my straitjacket, and off!

I was dressed in my school uniform, cleaned of the blood that once covered it. Yuuko was also dressed in her school cloths.

It was check out day, so the cloths we came in were washed and returned to us. When we left the hospital, I covered my face from the sun.

I was a bit too much form me, I mean It's not like I haven't been outside in the last two weeks. I did commonly go to the out side garden with Yuuko in the last week, but when I went their it was always either night or sunset.

So the sun had become a stranger to me, and it showed form my pale skin.

Yuuko grabbed on to my arms and guide me away, by the arm as my eyes got use to the light.

Our first stop was her house, I was told Kubo would be waiting for us to keep an eye on me while Yuuko went in to pack, that way I wouldn't have to see My angel's evil Twin

Along the way people stared at us, looking at the scar on my neck judging me and my angel, such glares!

I covered the scar on my neck with my right hand, to hide it, To stop the glares, So people won't judge Yuuko for being with a train wreck like me!

Soon we got to Yuuko's house, and I saw Kubo standing at the door.

Point of View change to third person.

Yuuko looked to Kubo and said. "Ok Kubo you watch Akihsia and while run in and pack."

Kubo stood by Akihisa and happily said. " Yes ma'am!"

Yuuko when in and grabbed a traveling bag and began packing her cloths and some other stuff she would need.

Hideyoshi then walked over to her and asked "What are you doing."

She then turned around with fire in her eyes. "You have to ask! I'm packing! Thanks to you and your asshole friends Akihisa can't live alone, and I have to help take care of him and make sure he doesn't kill himself again! Or have you forgotten your hand in this mess?"

Hideyoshi backed away pale and shaking, "I didn't know you cared so much?"

Yuuko then finished packing crabbed her bag, "Why won't I care for my BOYFRIEND!"

Hideyoshi then screamed in horror, and faint!

Yuuko then went out side to take Akihisa home, the first thing they would have to do is remove all sharp objects, or anything that could be broken to make a sharp object, that was going to take awhile.

At lest they had a note saying tomorrow Monday school was out for the staff to make arrangements for Yuuko and Akihsia new not allowed to be apart thing, I mean she And Akihisa would still have to go after all they want to go tomorrow to see what all of this special needs stuff would do to his avatar, But that was tomorrow.

That night Akihisa laid down on the couch with Yuuko sleeping in his arms, dressed in her short sleeved pink hood that looked ike a short dress on her, under it she had white short shorts.

He blushed as he held her, Yuuko couldn't get to sleep with out Akihisa close by, and Akihisa himself felt better with her in his arms. They agreed sharing a bed outside of the hospital was a bit too much, for such a new relationship, so they chose the couch.

He blushed as he held her tight. A blush on his pale skin made it look like he had normal human color on his face once more for a moment.

He smiled as he held her close, he could hear both of those heart beats, he smiled happily. He won't sleep tonight, He would just enjoy holding his angel, all night long.

to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Akihisa's point of view.

I was dressed in my school uniform, looking in the hall way mirror as a tied a peace of white fabric around my neck to hide my scar. This way people wouldn't glare at my Yuuko while she was next to me.

It was a simple thing just a peace of one of my spare school shirts I ripped off. Note I said ripped off because we got rid of all the point things in the house, their was not one knife or pair of scissors to be found here. A safety thing that has kept me alive about five times so far.

Now while their wasn't school today me and Yuuko still had to go to see how all the changes that were made for my special needs, effected my avatar. I tried to end it all and all the school cares about is what it does to my Avatar.

I also took time to look at my reflection, It hadn't changed much, I still had large bags under my eyes, and a frown upon my face most of the time, in fact the only times I do smile is when me and Yuuko touch.

School all they care about are grades, and keeping their image up, It's run by true monsters, with the old hag and iron man being the king and queen of the monsters. I shivered, I just put a very bad image in my head when I thought that.

I then hear the bath room door open signally my Yuuko is dressed ready to go.

I turned to look at her and my face got red, she is so beautiful, and her legs so long and smooth, and uncovered, she could at lest wear a pair of stockings or something to cover them."

Point of view change to third person.

Akihsia was eyeing Yuuko, " so beautiful, and her legs so long, smooth and flawless, she should really cover them, I hate the eye of other men looking at them"

Yuuko giggles, "Akihisa you said that out loud." the boy then blushed bright red, and Yuuko went back into the bath room and walked out now wearing pair of white stockings. "Better?"

Akihsia nodded as the two head out.

When they got their Kaoru stood with the Youko , Mr Hasegawa, and Fumihiro in the gym with Akihisa and Yuuko, in a summoning field.

Kaoru, " ok now kid summon your avatar."

Akihisa then forced himself to say "summon!" the normal rings that appear when an Avatar is summoned for him was black and with out a class symbol and then his avatar came out.

It was 15% bigger then it use to be, it had no weapon, It's skin was light grey, It's shirt blood red, it's cloths black, it's hair dark grey. It's eyes' Sclera where black and the red glow red, upon it's back where black feather wings. It's score 60.

Akihisa quickly jumped back and fell to the ground and scooted backwards to the wall In fear, This was his inner demon, it was out in about, it's words rang in his mind, 'I'll find another way out!'

And it did, Yuuko quickly went ot Akihsia to see what was wrong with him.

The three Teachers then summoned their avatars all with a 6000 score, went to attack him. The teach avatars where beating the crap out of it but the Avatar remained frozen, only losing one point per hit.

Kaoru, " So turning off the pain feedback, made it so the avatar only takes one point of damage no matter how strong the hit."

When Akihisa's avatar's score hit ten it's eyes glow brighter and a sword appeared in his hand. The sword's a katana with a blood red blade and avatar skull for a cross guard, he then said. "I'm awake now! NIGHTMARE SWORD SLASH!"

He then swung his blade socking everyone with it's ability to speak, but the sword swing's shock wave hit the teacher's avatars, all the damage he didn't take from their blows was sent back at them.

All but Mr Hasegawa avatar was destroyed and his avatar only had 50 points.

The Avatar's sword was then replaced with a scythe with a blood red blade as he said." Now that I've been beaten Awake, It's time to kill, time for fear because the reaper is here!"

Kaoru, stunned "ok I have no idea what's this bugs all about."

The Self proclaimed reaper span his scythe, "By my hand the dead shall rise and work for me." He then stabbed it in to the ground and his score dropped form ten to six.

Then out popped Coffins and from them appeared Youko's and Fumihiro's Avatars their t for teacher avatar replaced with Z, for zombie, their colors all grey, weaponless each with a score of two.

Kaoru shrugged, "ok now what the fuck!"

The two zombie avatars charged Mr Hasegawa's avatar, Mr Hasegaware was quickly able to use his hollow wooden triangle thing to take down Youko's zombie but Fumihiro's hit him in the back making the teacher Avatar's score hit zero.

Just leaving the Reaper and a zombie, the reaper then killed his own zombie and said. "I win Bitches! And I told you I would find away out Akihsia!"

The field then vanished making the monster avatar go away as well.

The teachers left to go try and forget what they just saw, leaving Akihisa in the corner of the gym with his heads on his head shaking like a leaf. He was panting in a cold sweet, more color left his face, his inner demon was out and about!

Yuuko holding him trying to get him to calm down to and try to figure out what had just happened.

Point of view changed to Akihsia's.

I was crying the demon had found away out into the real world with out my body, now not only would it haunt my nightmares but my waking world as well, my Yuuko was now in harms way, for the demon was here, and It was all my fault!

I cried into her arms telling her I'm sorry and how this was all my fault, I then went on to come clean about my nightmares and the demon, well he called himself the reaper now, but same thing. I cried, She was going to leave me now wasn't she? She was going to be scared of the demon, and angry I didn't tell her sooner, Oh my Yuuko, thank you for being with me while it lasted.

Point of view change to Yuuko's

I held my Akihisa tight he was crying and shaking like a leaf, He told me everything, no wonder he didn't sleep, I won't sleep with nightmares like that either. I held him tight and began to cry myself as I said. "It's not your fault Akihsia, your mind made this thing, and it can unmake it, As long as we're together I promise either the 'reaper' nor class f will hurt you. I promise."

Point of view change to third person.

Akihsia held on to her crying Thank you over and over again. The two would remain like this crying in each other's arms, for a few hours before they would leave. Hours spend by yuuko holding Akihisa, and akihisa telling her how sorry he was and how much he loved her, How much he was thankful she didn't leave him.

Akihisa just happy his angel stayed with him.

That night when Akihsia laid awake with Yuuko in his arms he could still hear the demons voice.

Akihisa then whispered to himself, " Even when I don't dream, Even when I don't summon it, I can still hear it's demonic voice. IT wants me dead!"

To be continued

Omake, get back at Yuuji gathering.

Point of view Hideyoshi.

I was walking around muttering about how I became the evil twin thanks to listening to Yuuji when I bumped into the others.

Point of view change to Minami.

I was muttering to myself on how I became pure evil thanks to playing follow Yuuji the lead when I bumped into the others

Point of view change to Kouta.

I was walking to the dump to be rid of my cameras and pictures, writing a poem about Yuuji's infectious evil ways when I bumped into the others.

Himej's point of view

, I was talking out loud to my self about hating Yuuji, when I bumped into the others, they all felt the same way. Now they are still just as Evil as Yuuji, but I can use this to use them, to get back at Yuuji so Akihisa will love me and only me.

Point of view change to third person.

Hideyoshi, Minami, Himeji, and Kouta where on the side walk after hearing each other say, something along the lines of " DAM YOU YUUJI FOR MAKING ME EVIL!"

Himeji light up and said, "Wait, How about avenge Akihsia by getting back at Yuuji together, It's simple we all just never summon our avatars again."

Hideyoshi, "I like that, with out us he won't have any firepower."

Minami, "So he'll lose!"

Kouta, "so our class equipment will only get worse will it reaches the point of, the class failing beyond help."

Himeji, "forcing our parents to transfer us, ending class F, to the point where Yuuji lose in his quest to use Dumbass to take down A, "

Kouta, "perfect."

Point of view change to Himeji.

Perfect, now then go with the plan, so I never have to see any of you monsters again, then Akihsia will love me because I got rid of all the monsters that hurt him.

End omake.

Jboy44, "as you can see Akihisa isn't the only unstable one. Also the story now has a face book page. Search Finally snapped Akihisa face book to find it.

The page holds pictures of scenes form the story, in character things post from the stories version of Akihisa teasers quotes for the next chapter, and important notices."

See you all next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Akihsia and Yuuko where hand in hand, walking down the side way, on their way to school.

People would stop and glare at Akihsia, just form how pale and tired he looked. Those that knew him, where shocked and horrorifed at how the once carefree boy had changed.

Akihisa himself looked worried.

Akihisa's point of view.

To day was going to be the first day back to school, and my first day in class 2-A. funny the ultimate baka, in class A. I could still feel the glares of the people judging me on my skin.

I shivered as I thought about it. New worries entered my mind, How would class A treat me? How would they treat Yuuko for being for with me? How would the school handle me and my angels relationship? How could I deal with those monsters who tricked me into being their tool?

Third person point of view.

Yuuko saw Akihsia shivering as they walked and she held on to his arm to calm him down and comfort man.

Akihisa stopped shivering, Yuuko's touch always calmed him down and chased away his demons.

Soon they arrived at the school gates.

People would stop and look at them, they heard Akihisa tired to kill himself, and Yuuko was taking care of him. But now they where seeing it! It was horrifying, they knew he was wearing that peace of cloth around his neck to hide the scar, it only drew more attention to his neck

A nameless faceless student then turned to his friend, Both had d's on their faces showing they where in class d. "How bad to you think the scar is? I mean it most be pretty bad to hide it like that …right?"

His friend just shrugged.

Meanwhile in Class 2-A.

Kubo was holding a broom and feather duster cleaning like crazy. "Everything most be perfect, for Akihsia!"

Aiko not paying any mind to Kubo and thinking back to what happened earlier.

Flashback

In the hallway Aiko walked up to Kouta and did a little pose, "How Kouta? Take any good pictures lately?" She was trying to tease him like she always did, she would always take enjoyment in giving the pervert a nose bleed.

Kouta just kept walking and said, with out even a hint of a nose bleed, "I don't do that anymore. In case you didn't get the mass email the Ninja pervert is now dead!"

Aiko's jaw dropped. "WHAT? COME ON NOW I FORGOT TOO WEAR A BRA!"

Kouta didn't even looking back, no blood tripping from his nose, as he said three words that will rock Aiko's world "I Don't care!"

At that moment hell froze over, and A pig grew wings and flow away from the farm.

In the hall a stunned still Aiko stood their ,covered in ice to symbolize the cold shoulder she had just gotten. She could only say one thing. "This is a sign that the end of the world is close."

End flash back

Aiko could only think about Kouta's change as Akihsia and Yuuko walked in, hand in hand.

Their teacher Miss Youko, "Take your seats." she didn't even look at them, something that can't be said about the rest of the class.

They stared at Akihisa, they way he looked only confirmed their beliefs that everyone in class F were Stupid horrible human beings. I mean that did this to one of their own? sure Class 2-A may not like them, but even they won't push one of them to do What Akihisa tried to do.

Everyone but Shouko was thinking this.

She was going to take the time to ask Akihisa a lot of questions about Yuuji.

Akihsia himself was paying attention to the teacher, doing something he never had before Focusing, He was the kind of person who would normally zone out, at moments like this, to be alone with his thoughts.

But now his thoughts want to kill him, So he would Focus, He paid attention to the lesson being taught.

Miss Youko then turned to ask a question to make sure they where paying attention. She point to a math problem on the board. "Ok now what's the answer to the problem."

Akihsia raised his hand and the teacher said, "You may go to the bath room Akihisa."

Akihisa looked dumbfounded, "but I know the answer is four." the teacher looked at the problem then to Akihisa, then back to the problem he was right.

Miss Youko's glasses almost fell off, " You're right." A massive wave of shock hit the class making them scream "WHAT!"

Miss Youko adjusted her glasses and said. "I guess Having a real teacher, and real equipment can help even a Dumbass get smart. Keep it up." She then tried to regain her focus, while a nagging voice in the back of her head told her the end was near.

When it was time for a break Shouko walked over to Akihisa, The baka who had shocked the class, was sitting in a chair next to Yuuko, drinking a cup of coffee.

The boy really was fighting his sleep and for good reason after all.

Shouko then coldly said. "Tell me about Yuuji!"

Akihisa spat his coffee out all over the floor in shock. "Why would you want to know about that monster?!"

Shouko looked mad, hearing someone insult Yuuji had summoned her dark aura and glowing demonic eyes, she then pulled out a bat and went to swing it, Only for Akihisa to do something no one was able to do before, he caught it mid swing with his right hand. His cup of Coffee dropped and shattered on the ground as he simple dropped it when his body moved on it's own.

Everyone gasped.

Yuuko was shacking, Akihisa's hair hid his eyes, and the reaper's smirk was on his face, the demon had taken over once more.

Akihisa or at lest the demon in control of him then stood up and ripped the bat from the Yandere's hands, as he spoke. "I didn't insult Him, I spoke the truth lady! He doesn't care about anyone but himself. He only uses everyone as pawns, even you, After all He knows you will always get the tiger reform question wrong simple because he taught it to you wrong as a child. "

Akihisa then looked at a Shocked and Stunned Shouko, "The sooner you get it through your Yandere head, that he doesn't give a shit about you, the happier we will all be, not that I want the monster to be happy to begin with." He then flipped the bat around in his hand so he was holding the handle.

He was about to use it so Yuuko quickly placed his hand upon his shoulder bring the real Akihsia back. The boys insane smirk vanished as his hair uncovered his eyes.

Akihsia looked confused the last thing he remembered was drinking coffee, while sitting down now he was standing up, Shouko was backing away in fear form him, and wait their was a bat in his hand.

Akihisa quickly dropped the bat. And whispered to Yuuko, "Please tell me I didn't brake someone's skull?"

Yuuko happily told her boyfriend, "No you didn't, you just scared the shit out of the Yandere."

Shouko then went to the other end of class, She was afraid never before had anyone stood up to her, spoke to her like that, or stolen her weapon, If Yuuko had gotten involved , The demon would have made him smash the Yandere's head in.

Shouko would remain fearful of Akihisa for the foreseeable future.

Launch brake soon came.

Yuuji's point of view.

I sat under a tree thinking, my minions haven't been themselves lately, Himeji is failing, Minami isn't doing math, Hideyoshi is not even speaking, Kouta isn't selling smut for crying out loud!

The worst part is Akihsia! He was in the class I should be in, and he got it handed to him. I mean the only reason I'm in class 2-f was because I want to fight my way to the top because it would look good for collage, but he went and got it handed to him on a silver platter.

I Even heard rumor he was getting smarter, of course he would be, with the equipment in that class A Fly which has a brain the size of a grain of salt would get smart.

I also didn't believe the rumor of him beating Shouko, till I saw her heading my way then Akihsia walked by with Yuuko, and Shouko ran the other way out of fear. What the hell?! How the hell can that chicken be strong?! Let along strong enough to make Shouko fear him?"

Third person point of view.

Yuuko and Akihsia where siting at table eating, when Kyouji walked up.

Kyoujin lend on the table blocking Akihisa from Yuuko's view, "Hay Yuuko want to go to the movies tonight?"

Yuuko didn't even look at him. "I'm with Akihsia you jerk"

Kyouji then grabbed Yuuko's wrist, " What's a baka compared to me?" He then tightened his grip making Yuuko let out a small wine of pain.

Kubo then put on a helmet and hide under a tablet, "the berserk button has been pushed. TAKE COVER!"

Akihisa who's face had an insane smirk and who's hair hide his eyes then delivered a right hook out of nowhere to Kyouji's face.

The class b-student was forced to let go of Yuuko as he fell down to the floor. As he stood back up he said, "So the baka finally grows some balls, Want fight?"

Yuuko was about to touch Akihisa and bring her real boyfriend back, but her stupid brother pulled her away leaving the girl to struggle in her twin's grip, trying to get out so she could Bring back Akihisa. Now Hideyoshi was just trying to keep his sister safe as he didn't know what the trigger to bring back Akihisa was.

Akihsia didn't answer Kyouji's question in words, he just quickly punched the man in the gut making him bend over and hold it, and as Kyouji's head came down Akihisa's keen with up!

A knee to the jaw hit Kyouji, making him fall backwards missing some teeth, and as he feel Akihsia kicked him in the junk making him scream. Every man watching covered their junk and groaned in pain from just watching, that's when Yuuko got out of her twin's grip.

The class B rep groaned in pain as he held his jaw and junk as Akihsia grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him to the wall , I mean Akihisa is a lot shorter then Kyouji yet he was holding the 2-b student up by the shirt like it was nothing. Akihisa or the demon in control of him smirking as he pulled back his free hand for another punch.

Akihisa then said in the voice of a mad man, "you really shouldn't hit on someone else girlfriend, May be that's why Yuuka keeps braking up with you play boy"

Then Yuuko finally made it close to Akihisa and jumped in and hugged Akihsia from behind, Akihsia's hair uncovered his eyes and his smirk vanished as he stepped back and Dropped Kyuuji, making the class rep fall on his ass.

The Class b-student then ran in a very funny way as Akihsia got out of Yuuko's arms and ran the other way.

Yuuko followed her boyfriend as the other students where stunned.

Ironman then spoke up, "you think He'll teach me that combo?"

Two class B students students then started talking. "dude Kyouji got a nut cracker!"

Another one, "I know, not sweet"

Yuuji just coldly said. " well the best way to learn how to throw a punch is to take one."

Meanwhile on the roof Akihisa was their sitting in the middle looking at his hands, He was paler then normal, in tears and in a cold sweat.

Twice! That's how many times his inner demon had taken over! He felt like he was losing his battle. Both times Yuuko's touch snapped him out of it, But she wont' always be there to bring him back. One day she won't be there, and when she once the demon would have it's fun.

His looked himself over there was a blood stain on his pants leg from where he kneed Kyouji in the jaw, There was blood on him!

He stood up, he looked to the ledge, he could so easily jump it, and end it all keeping everyone safe from his monster, he then began to walk too it, Till a tearful Yuuko jumped him and pinned him to the ground.

Yuuko was crying, "Don't you even think about it Mr. You can't just made me care about you then check out! Please Akihsia we'll beat the demon together." the Girl then buried her face in his chest staining his shirt with her tears.

Akihisa hold on to her and cried harder too. He almost ended it all again, The demon had almost won, This won't stand, He need to beat it, to get rid of the monster, for Yuuko, She was his only reason to live, As long as he had her, he would live. He would beat the demon.

Meanwhile in the bath room Kyouji was counting his missing teeth in a mirror.

Kyouji's point of view.

Five. That's how many Teeth that Baka knocked out of my mouth. How the hell can he fight!? He is the school whipping boy! Everyone beats him up and insults him and he does nothing! That's his place! I think he needs a reminder!

I'll call for a test war again Class a, After all their scores should still be low from the last one, seeing as it's the first day back sense then. I'll beat them, and put that baka in his place.

After all if he want to change his place he should have finished himself off, After all his only place is whipping boy or six feet underground!

Got dam it my jaw hurts!

Last point of view change of the story, to third person.

It was later in the night.

Akihisa and Yuuko had just made it home, Akihsia was still shaking so she went to draw a bath.

Akihsia sat down and then Yuuko walked over to him in a one peace swim suit.

He didn't blush or have a nose bleed, like he would have before the event that broke his mind. "Why are you in that?"

Yuuko smirked, "well I figured a nice hot bath would help you relax and ease your mind, And Sense I'm not suppose to let you bath on your own, and I don't think either of us are ready for all skin to all skin, We'll bath together in swim suits." She then pulled out a pair of trunks. "Now put this on, Or I'll put them on you myself ok?"

She sound sweet but behind her was the image of a demon.

Akihsia quickly went to go get changed.

A small time jumped later they where both in the tub.

The water was warm and filled with bubbles.

Yuuko was snuggled into Akihisa's chest. Akihsia was holding his angle tight, at this point in time some thoughts entered his head.

How he would have killed to be in this position before his mind broke.

How relaxing this truly was.

How beautiful Yuuko was.

Not one bad thought, for the moment the demon was quite.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Akihisa's point of view.

I was standing in the back of Class 2-A drinking some coffee to help keep myself away, with my angel Yuuko at my side.

I overheard the 2-b ambassador walk in and declare war on class 2-A.

I quickly spit out my coffee. A Summoner test war would mean I would have to summon my avatar, which would bring my inner demon into the world as the reaper! It's bad enough My inner demon is why this is happening, I mean after all this test war has to because Kyouji is pissed about getting beat up by him.

I was shaking the thought of summoning my avatar sound too horrible for me, I was shaking so much I dropped the coffee cup and it shattered on the ground beside me.

I felt Yuuko's arms rap around me, My shaking didn't stop outright it just wasn't as bad as before.

Point of view change to third.

Yuuko hold on to Akihisa as she whispered, " calm down Akihisa you won't have to summon your avatar unless this get bad, I'm pretty sure the other students can handle this war."

Akihisa at that point calmed down, and focus on Yuuko, to block out the thoughts of his inner demon which even now laugh. It would be out today, All Akihsia hoped was it won't be for long.

Soon the test war began, and Class 2-a History field. The other students where outside battling while Kubo and Akihisa stayed in the class room with Yuuko.

Akihsia was shaking, He was afraid the defense would fail and he would have to battle in the test war. The thought of summoning his avatar scared him, but if he had too he would, His angel Yuuko had done so much for him, He had to protect her from ending up in one of iron man's remedial class.

Yuuko was about to grab hold of him once more but This time Akihsia stopped his own shaking and Pushed her behind him and Kubo.

Yuuko blushed.

Point of view change to Yuuko's.

I hold my flushing face, Akihisa I can see he is terrified at the idea of summoning his Unholy avatar, I would be too, but he's being so brave. I know he wants to protect me, but still, It's so cute, and such a turn on. No bad girl, no thoughts like that till he is completely right in the head again.

I turned to see Kubo, I need to look at something else to get my face to stop flushing. Kubo was smiling, happy at this sight too I then thought of something.

What if the reaper's score hit zero, I head hitting zero force the system to restart your avatar's program after the remedial test. What if the restart returned it to normal? Wait but Akihisa's not right in the head, a remedial class could push him over the edge! I'll wait tell his better to bring this idea up.

Point of view change to third person.

The front door to the class was kicked open by Kyouji!

The jerk smirked. "Well Baka we meet again! Time for me to put you in your place." 30 Faceless class b-students then appeared and all summoned their avatars.

The girl Class b student avatar's wielding hammers and the boy's avatar's swords.

Kyouji's score was 800 be sat behind his 30 class mates all with scores of 600 charged.

Kubo and Akihisa summoned their Avatars, Kubo's with a score of 900, Akihisa with a score of 335, Now history was always his best subject but a score that high just shows how much smarter you can get with good equipment.

Kubo's avatar rushed in to battle while Akihisa's remained frozen.

Akihisa then moved Yuuko behind him as they backed away, He want to get her as fair away from his avatar as possible, for when the thing did awaken.

Kyouji laughed, "look at the baka! To scared to Attack!" Soon kubo's Avatar was taken down by the numbers, but he took half of class 2-b with him.

The remaining 15 then went to Attack Akihisa.

Kyouji, smirked, "Perfect! Take down the baka! Then We'll take down Yuuko, and send the dumb bitch to the remedial room, with her Dumbass boyfriend!"

Akihsia growled, as his Avatar's score dropped to 105 points. "YOU CAN INSAULT ME ALL YOU WANT! BUT DON'T YOU EVER INSAULT MY YUUKO!"

Something about his rage made the reaper's eyes open, having only lost 45 points. Kyouji laughed "What are you going to do about it!"

A second later the Reaper's score dropped to 65 having lose 50 poitns it's blood red katana appeared in his hand and he swung his blade. " NIGHTMARE SWORD SLASH!" with one powerful shock wave the scores of the remaining class 2-b students hit zero.

Kyouji stepped back as he watched the Avatar's sword be replaced by a scythe. "Now that I've been beaten Awake, Time to kill! Time for fear for the reaper is here!"

Kyouji was stunned as Ironman took away his classmates and Kubo. "It talks! How can it be that powerful your just a baka?"

The reaper the growled, " Yo Asshole! The only thing tip shit has to do with me is summoning me! Now then time for the dead to rise and work for me." the reaper then slashed the ground with his scythe making 60 coffins appear.

The Reaper's score dropped to 5, as the coffins opened to reveal pure grey versions of Class A avatars, including Aiko's Shouko's and Kubo's avatars. Each Avatar Zombie had a score of four.

Kyouji baked away in shock as did his Avatar. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

The reaper shoulder his scythe, "A Zombie army! What else would it be? now Go play zombies!" the zombies avatar's then charged.

Kyouji's avatar start to hack through them, they may have had class a level power but a score of four is still four. Then some of the nameless people's avatar's start to dash and explode using suicide attacks.

The first one sent Kyouji's avatar to the wall as it's score dropped from 800, to 600.

The reaper then signaled for a new move, " Ok zombies! Team Bomb insane Death rush!" the remaining zombies witch where Kubo, Shouko, Aiko, and five faceless guy's avatars then all rushed Kyouji's together and exploded.

Kyouji's score hit zero in the light show. He had lost to the ultimate baka. Class 2-A had won, with his score at Zero the field vanished as did the reaper.

Ironman then popped up to take Kyouji away.

Kyouji's point of view.

How can a baka be that powerfull? How could I lose to him? I thought all my loses to those baka's was thanks to Himeji's brain power, but no it was this Baka! How can he always come out on top? How can he have a girl? How can he have such a powerful Avatar?

I have to tell everyone to stay away! To Fear this reaper thing! But who will believe me? The only ones who know are class 2-a and now me and half the team a rushed in with.

Is this what it's like to live the baka's life? To be filled with terror and despair? To know no matter what you do you just end up losing?

It is isn't it! My body shivered as I had a cold sweat. As Iron man cared me away I screamed not at the thought of a remedial class but at the thought of I was now living the baka's life!

Thank goodness I have a mouth so I can scream!

Point of view change to third person.

In class 2-A Akihisa who was standing in front of Yuuko fainted.

She screamed and went to check on him. "Akihsia!" she then heard his snoring, she knew he was fine, because while Akihisa didn't sleep much, when he did, He snored. She figured the stress of having to summon out the reaper, and his lax of sleep had caught up to him and he simple fell a sleep standing up.

She rolled him over on to his back, and sat him up. She then sat down next to him and held his hand and smiled. Why smile, Simple for once he looked peaceful in his sleep. A Sign things are getting better, she hopes.

Inside Akihsia's dream.

He was once more in the nightmare room.

Where he heard slow slapping and turned to see his inner demon leaning against a pillar.

The demon was slapping with a smirk on him. "Well your anger at that Kyouji guy, woke me up early I still couldn't move but I was awake. I don't like that! You woke me up, that means you gained more control over me! That's not how it's suppose to be baka!"

Akihsia then notice he had a sword in his hand and pointed it at the demon, "I won't Lose to you! I will protect my Yuuko From all who wish her harm! Even from you!"

At that moment Akihisa looked at the sword it was a katana with a pure black handle, a human skull cross guard, and a pure blood red blade. This was the nightmare sword the reaper used for his first attack the nightmare sword slash.

The demon was wide eyed, "How the hell did you get my sword?

Akihsia looked at it, he was horrified! This was the demons blade yet it was in his hand he had no idea how it got there! He tried to let go but he couldn't! This was a dream, May be his holding the nightmare sword and being unable to let go is a symbol of a new fear?

The Fear of ending up like his inner demon! The fear of being more like the reaper!

Akihisa was shaking in horror, "As if I didn't have enough fears!"

In the real world he was sleeping peacefully showing that the idea of becoming his inner demon didn't scare him at all in real life. After all if this was one of his nightmares his real body would be shaking, and it wasn't!?

Yuuko unaware of what was happening in the dream just laid her head on Akihisa's sleeping shoulder and fell a sleep too. Happily believing things were finally getting better.

Back in the dream, Akihisa looked in to a mirror and instead of himself he saw his demon he then looked himself over to see he truly was in his inner demons body.

on the ground was his true self slaying dieing covered in blood. Blood dripped from the nightmare sword. And Akihisa or was it the reaper Screamed!

Thankful to have a mouth in the dream world so he could scream!

Akihsia point of view.

No no no! I'm not the demon! I'm not the reaper! I'm Akihsia! Akihsia I tell you! This is a mad house! I then scream so loud in the dream I woke up.

I panted and looked over to see Yuuko sleeping on my shoulder. I know I promised to tell her all of my dreams now, but this one I will not be sharing! I held my head with my right arm as Yuuko was sleeping on my left arm.

I panted I could hear my inner demon laughing insanely enjoying my new terror! My new fear! The fear of being him!

I have a mouth so I can scream. I can't scream because then I would wake Yuuko. Yet I most scream!"

To be continued.

Sound of demonic scream!


	7. Chapter 7

It was Thursday afternoon, in Akihisa's house, He and Yuuko had just returned from school.

Akihisa was in the bath room washing his face.

Akihisa's point of view.

I stood over my bathroom sink still in my school uniform, with out the peace of fabric I used to cover my neck scar, why? I don't want to think about it ok?

I washed my face to try and calm myself The Class 2-b students had spread the word about the reaper, the Teachers even conformed it, As If I didn't have enough stares of shock and horror pointed at me!

I looked in a mirror, to my eyes my reflection looked to morph to my inner demon's face for a moment before returning to normal.

This hallucination of his face being their instead of my own was becoming a common thing. The Demon was dying out as I grew mentally stronger, IT was trying to brake me again to keep it's self around.

I washed my face again allowing the cool water to wash over me, taking my mind off things for the time being.

I then looked into the mirror, to once more see the demon's snickering face staring at me. I made a tight fist, I thought about smashing the mirror, but that's probably what he want me to do.

I turned around and left the bath room, I need to get the demon off my mind. I promise on my very soul My Yuuko I won't allow this demon to brake me! I will slay this evil creation of my own broken mind for you my angel.

As I walked out I saw my Yuuko, she was dressed in a normal casual wear pink short sleeve hoodie that hung down low, making it look like a low cut dress, covering her shorts making it appear as if she didn't have pants on.

My face flushed, bring color to my pale face, color something only on my skin when I look upon you my angel.

Point of view change to third person.

Yuuko smiled and wrapped her around Akihisa burring her head in his chest. Akihisa quickly held her tight not wanting to let her go.

Yuuko couldn't help but smile as she thought of today's school day.

Flashback.

It was a pretty normal day for Fumizuki Academy.

As Akihisa and Yuuko walked down the wall hand in hand students would talk.

One nameless class c student to Miharu, "Did you hear about his Demonic avatar! I mean the teachers not only conformed what the 2-b boys are saying about it but released video of it on the school web site!"

Miharu crossed her arms, "I know I saw it, I'm so happy my honey is away from that monster, Both the boy and his demonic pet!"

Akihisa shivered he could feel more stares on it, those dam stares. People would always stare at him now, Looking at his pale skinned face the peace of fabric covering the scar on his neck, their faces filling with shock and horror, but now a new fear was added to the stares.

Fear of the Reaper!

As he Shivered Yuuko would hold on to him calming him down a little.

Then Yuji ran up with a glass of water and through it in his face.

Akihsia spat out the water as people gasped, The peace of fabric around his neck was white thanks to the water it was see through, the whole school could know see his scar, and they were all turning green.

Yuuji stood their frozen in shock, He did this to try and prove to everyone their was no scar, that he couldn't go through with it, but he was wrong. He still didn't regret it, but IT was just so nasty!

Akihisa quickly covered his neck and ran off to go hid in the boys bath room, leaving Yuuko behind.

Out Side Yuuko growled and punched Yuji right in the nose knocking him out with one punch. "MANBITCH!" That was all she could think to say.

Kubo quickly ran in After Akihsia.

End flash back.

Point of view change to Yuuko's

I snuggled in to his chest, From what Kubo said he was in a bath room stale crying, But he was able to clam Akihisa down and get him out, I remember him just Removing the his homemade neck cover thing, and throwing it into the trash saying it was pointless to try and hide it now that everyone saw it.

The rest of the day continued pretty normal, with only a few green faces, and the look on my brothers face when he saw the scar in gym class, I'll never for get it.

My brother and his friends minus Yuuji, all looked on in shock horror and gilt, Tears fell from their eyes, as their face turned green. Gilt was finally effecting them, may there's hope for them after all.

But back to my Akihisa, he went the whole day his scar uncovered, that was so brave of him. It's getting better fast and I'm so happy.

Point of view change to Akihsia's

I held my Yuuko tight, she told me how brave I was for going the day with my scar uncovered, but it wasn't really brave, more of it was completely pointless to hide it now, those people in the hall saw it, and I saw the flashes of camera phone's taking pictures when it happened.

Everyone knew what it looked like, it was pointless to hide it anymore. I'm not brave just becoming logical in my actions, If I was brave then my inner demon won't be on my mind.

I looked to a mirror on the hall, it was made of polished steel, so I couldn't be broken in it I instead of my self holding my angel I saw my inner demon holding her. I held her tighter closed my eyes and cried.

What does she see in a broken down mentally Baka, with an evil split personality like me anyway?

I felt so lucky my face was still wet from me washing it, It hide my tears well enough to stop my angel from noticing them, Or was she just pretending not to notice my tears? No no if she knew I was crying she would say something!

Point of view change to third.

Yuuko looked up and saw tears falling down Akihsia's wet face she put a hand on it and teared up herself, "Akihsia? Please don't cry. You're safe here I promise."

Akihsia smiled as he held her tighter and the tears fell, He was so happy to finally feel loved, Real love for the first time in his life.

Point of view Change back to Akihsia's

It felt so amassing to have someone who cared about me, someone who helped me someone to help me up when I fall, someone to help me improve when I fail, someone that cared that I was alive.

I know now what I felt back then when I was with those class F monsters, was completely fake, after all fake of a group of people, had nothing on real love from one person.

In the back of my mind I knew I would have to face them again someday, Face the monsters who shattered my mind! But for now I would just hold on to my angel, enjoying her love for as long as I can.

Thank you Yuuko, with out you, I won't be here right now.

Meanwhile with Yuji.

I laid down on my bed smiling as I held on to my broken nose, To see Akihisa eye and be in emotional pain again was worth his bitch's fist in my face.

The baka was getting to high and mighty, I'll just have to beat him down again, that event I heard the teachers getting ready for something behind held tomorrow, it would be my chance.

But I'll need to get new henchmen now that mine are all broken tools!

Baka, your going to wish you stayed your place as my Dumbass field summoner when I'm done with you.

I'll get you boy, and your little girlfriend too!

…..Did I really just make that pun? How the hell hard was I hit?

To be continued.

Omake.

Thoughts of former friends.

Hideyoshi's point of view.

I sat down in the bath tub my knees to my chest. I saw it to day.

The scar! That horrible thing! I helped put that on his neck! I truly am the evil twin! My sister hates me!

My so called friends and I are only working together now to ruin Yuuji's school life.

All the Friendship we once had all destroyed, thanks to one bad acting, that wouldn't have happened if someone in that group I am still forced to be part of thanks to school, had a heart.

I'm not going to trash them after all I could have said something or done something to stop it too, I'm just as heartless as anyone else in class f.

Minami's point of view

I laid on my bed looking at the spot were that stuffed fox use to be. My sister took it back sense Akihsia was the one to get it.

I can't blame her I don't deserve to own anything relating to him, Not after I helped put that horrible thing on his body!. I then closed my eyes and cried.

My tears are the only things that reminds me I'm human, because I feel remorse.

I'm so sorry Akihisa! I'm so so sorry!

I then stopped thinking and cried myself to sleep, like I've been doing sense this whole mess started.

Kouta's point of view, I looked at my phone, I removed the camera from it, in my mad rush to be rid of all of them, but someone texted me a picture I couldn't take my eyes off of.

Akihsia's scar! I helped put it there, and now that I think about it he should have more scars from all the beatings he got form Minami and the FFF.

And we've all seen him shirtless? How does he hide those scars? How many does he have?

How many of them are thanks to the pictures I use to take?

Point of View change to Himeji.

I stayed in my room working on my Akihsia sculpture, It didn't capture all of his good looks just the basics of his appearance which was enough for now.

He'll love me and be mine for ever and ever!

Bonus

Kaoru's poitn of view.

I sat at my desk doing paper work.

My school I spent my life dreaming over, and making was under threat.

What happened with Akihsia called in to question the effects of the system on the student's minds.

I mean I made the system half as a game, as I figured kids like fighting games, and if one was tied to test scores they would want to study for once, and Half as away to teach them that being lazy has consequences. After all being lazy and not studying meant losing your classes equipment.

The school board was pissed, they believed my system was a failed idea and one that ruined the mental health of the students, After all we had gangs that beat up men who got the girls, Stalkers, and now an attempted suicide!

I sighed, My only hope to keep the school open is with two events to show case the system and the high test scores it makes, and to give all the students mental health evaluations to show their problems are not because of the system.

If both of this ideas fail IT will be my Academy's last year.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Friday, Last day of the school week. In Big news Akihsia's status as Probationary student was lifted, as he was no longer the dumbest student in the school. The new Probationary student was Minami. A bit of ironic don't you think?

Akihsia, Kubo and Yuuko stood together, as they heard a scavenger haunt was about to begin.

Akihisa walked over to the small kitchen in class A and made himself some coffee as he still hasn't slept. "Didn't we already have one of this?" He then turned to look at his partners for this event Yuuko and Kubo working on the questions.

Like the last one they were in teams of three and answering test questions would reveal item locations, but this time we had an hour before it began to work on the questions, we would then turn in our team answer sheet, and get our location sheet. So your first answer had to be your best.

Yuuko smiled as she looked back at her boyfriend. "Yes, but with all that's happened the school is under investigation, to see if this system is for the best. They are just hoping to get students working together to prove it teaches team work, not war time hate."

Akihsia took a sip of his coffee as he said. "Hag is getting desperate to keep this hell whole running got it."

Kubo adjust his glasses and smiled, "I think we're done with the questions now come on let's find some treasure."

Point of view change to Akihisa.

Unlike the rest of the teams we or Kubo and Yuuko sense they are still way smarter then me, took the time to answer the sheets to get a large number of locations for our search.

We went to the first one the gym, were a health class field open, I saw a team of Hideyoshi, My angel's devil twin! The banshee Minami, and Pervert Ninja Kouta, battling a three of class c students for a container.

The Class c-team was Miharu and two nameless girls.

The three Class f-students soon fell in battle there scores were lower then I Remembered and they were out of shape with battling like it was the first time they summoned there avatars.

When they lost I heard Minami scream out in pain. I smiled slightly she will know the pain I felt at last, is it wrong I enjoy her pain?

Point of view change to Yuuko's.

As I watched my evil twin and gang lose and be taken away by Ironman I then remembered something from earlier. What if Akihisa lost all his points? Avatar's are reset after remedial classes, that reset might return Akihisa's avatar to normal.

Point of view change to third.

Yuuko smiled as she said. " YO CLASS C WE CHALLENGE TO BATTLE FOR THE PRIZE!"

Akihsia gasped but Yuuko held his hand. "Akihisa I believe if you lost the remedial class avatar restart may return your avatar to normal putting an end to the Reaper!"

Akihisa smiled and nodded, Hope of being rid of the reaper filling him as the class C students accepted the challenge.

Kubo Yuuko and Akihisa summoned their avatars.

The nameless C student's avatars had scores of 456.

Miharu's score was 780.

Kubo had a score of 600.

Yuuko's score was 345, Health class was not her strong suit.

Akihsia's Avatar who was frozen like a statue had a score of 280, Like Yuuko health wasn't his big name score.

Yuuko and Kubo's avatars readied there weapons and charged in to battle.

Yuuko's avatar held her lance tight as she charged a class c avatar.

The C students were mocking Akihisa saying he was to scared to battle, well he was scared but fore them.

Miharu laughed, " I guess all that about a demon avatar was a lie, He's to scared to move."

Akihsia growled his eyes glow for a moment as did his Avatar's through some kind of link Akihisa's anger was effect the Reaper.

Miharu's avatar soon took down Kubo's avatar.

Yuuko Finished off the nameless girls avatar leaving her and Miharu.

Miharu's score was down to 587. Yuuko's was at 120.

Yuuko turned to Akihisa who had taken some hits making his score drop to 240. "I'm sorry Akihisa Please for give me for this." Her Avatar then slapped the back of the Reaper's head with her lance before running and hiding behind the bleachers.

The reaper's score had dropped by seven, losing it's ability to only take one damage per hit when Akihsia lost his status as Probationary student, it still didn't take much damage a hit.

A sword appeared before it which it grabbed. "NIGHTMARE SWORD SLASH!" The Reaper then swung his blade Making Miharu's score hit zero from the shock wave, as Ironman took her away she screamed monster.

As the sword morphed into a scythe the Reaper was about to begin his normal self intro, but Akihisa and Yuuko grabbed the Container and left the field making him vanish before he could finish.

Yuuko and Akihsia held each other's hand and panted. As they opened the container to see the prize in size was amusement park tickets for four.

They had lest had something to do this weekend.

They the nodded and head to the next location which was class ff.

Inside they found a smirking Yuji who had Himeji and the FFF behind him.

Yuji was holding the prize container, "well looky who returns! Akihsia old buddy, the fff want to talk to you."

Yuuko then stepped up "This is Against the Rules! You can only have two partners Yuji!"

Yuji smirked, " Bitch I do Have two Himeji, and one FFF member, there are no other rules against teams working together. "

The FFF's eyes then glow red "Kill Akihisa!" they chanted as they summoned there avatars.

Yuuko and Akihisa then summoned there Avatars.

The field was Japanese History.

Yuuko had a score of 900, Akihisa had a score of 500.

All the FFF had Scores of 150.

But something odd happened the Reaper was summoned with his scythe. The reaper then span his scythe and said, "Now That I've been Be…Well woken up. It's time to kill, time for fear for the reaper is here! SEE WHAT YOU DID DIP SHIT! You moved fields making my normal intro not work!"

The reaper was clearly pissed At Akihsia. Yuuko's avatar just looked at the reaper with hearts in her eyes.

AS the FFF charged with there kamikaze attacks the Reaper summoned four coffins that blocked the Attacks saving him self and by side effect Yuuko from taking damage.

Yuji then growled as he said, " Want something done right you got to do it your self Himeji Summon!"

Himeji and Yuuji's avatars then appeared.

Himeji didn't even summon her's A new rule here was when the Team leader said summon all there team mates Avatars would be summoned, So Himeji was forced to battle here.

Yuji's score was 479. Himeji's was 1000.

The Reaper then smirked and said, "I'm going to enjoy this! By my hand the dead shall rise!" His score then dropped to 100 as the four coffins opened.

And out stepped full grey versions of Minami, Kouta, Hideyoshi and Miharu's avatars. There eyes glowing red there class symbol replaced with a Z, there scores all 100.

Akihsia looked at this feeling sickly happy that his former friends avatars were on his side again. He growled this meant they still had a hold on him!

The four zombies then charged like the FFF avatars using Kamikaze Attacks.

The blasts forced Yuji's score to Zero, While Himeji's avatar still leaved with a score of 60.

The Reaper then charged at Himeji saying, "you had this coming for a long time Bitchy big tits!" Himeji's avatar slashed at the Reaper as he slashed at her.

Both attacks hit Making Akihisa's score drop to 10, and Himeji's drop to zero.

As Ironman took Class F away. Yuuko smiled and took the container and held Akihsia's hand and before the reaper could react Yuuko's avatar followed a silent order to Hit the Reaper In the back with her lance. As the lance went through the reaper making it's score hit zero both Yuuko and her avatar looked sad like either want to do it.

Akihsia then breath a sigh of relief as Ironman came back, Akihsia followed him on his own will with Yuuko behind them.

Yuuko then took the time to see what the price was and the price was, one get out of school day past. With this past two students could get out of school for one day.

Yuuko smiled this would come in handy.

Now after Akihsia remedial class Yuuko had talked Ironman into opening a field for him.

Ironman opened, math Field.

Akihsia held Yuuk's hand tight as he swallowed hard and said. "summon."

His avatar then appeared, still the reaper.

The Reaper's score was 40 Akihsia scored low just in case.

The reaper growled in rape. "HOW DARE YOU DIP SHIT!" He then Attacked Akihisa. But before he got close Akihisa let go of Yuuko's hand and slapped it in to a wall making it drop it's scythe.

The reaper's score dropped to 20 as Akihsia screamed, " I'M SICK OF BEING BULLIED! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU ARE MY AVATAR YOU LSITEN TO ME!"

He then ran and kicked the shocked Reaper in the head making it's score hit zero.

A summoning symbol then appeared, but unlike Akihsia's normal one it had a z class symbol.

The reaper then reappeared his face looked decade, like a skull, it's eye sockets were empty, it a third eye socket that held a glowing red eye in the middle so it could see.

It's wings looked like they were missing feathers, and some of them were stained blood red.

It was only 10% bigger then a normal avatar, having gotten shorter. It's score was one.

Akihsia blinked "What the hell just happened?"

Yuuko was like wised confused.

Ironman then spoke up, " Simple Sense the start Avatars reflect the personality of the owner, When the personality changes so too does the avatar. Akihisa finally stood up for himself and didn't take the shit, that triggered enough of a change in his personality to trigger the avatar to reboot to suit it. Which according to the readings has made his Avatar creepier but now more normal."

Akihsia blinked. "Oh" He then fainted. Falling in to Yuuko's arms.

In his dream Akihsia was in the normal room.

He could hear the muttered cries of his inner demon.

The demon now stood chained to a pillar with a muzzle on, struggling to get free.

Akihsia backed away. This reflected the fact he was taking charge of his it. The Demon was losing badly, he could still haunt his dreams, but he couldn't horrify him like it use too.

In the real world a smile came on to Akihisa's face. He was winning his fight against his inner demons.

Later that night.

Minami's point of view

I was in my room holding a pillow crying I felt the pain of my avatar dying today. I felt the pain of death. How did Akihsia handle feeling that 24/7? How? I'm an even bigger monster then I thought I was. I cried as I ran out I had to do something.

Point of view change to third person.

Minami raced with tears in her eyes to Akihisa's house she could see him through an open window and she screamed out. "I'M SORRY AKIHISA!"

Akihsia looked out it to see her making eye contact.

Minami cried. "I'm sorry I was a monster, an Evil monster, I channeled feelings I had for you into violence! I abused you and I'm sorry! I'm sorry Akihisa!" she then fell to the ground crying.

Akihsia kept eye contact with her as he said. "you think I'm going to forgive you? You beat me, Abused me mentally and physically. We are never going to be friends Again Minami. But For Hazuki I'll forget about your crimes against me, but you are not forgiven! The Days of me just forgiving people are over, you want forgiveness then work for it bitch.

Akihsia then slammed the window shut.

As Minami stayed outside crying. Unable to move.

Later on that night Minami who had fallen a sleep on the side walk out side of Akihsia's house woke up to see Himeji holding an Ax, hack down Akihsia's front door laughing insanely.

Minami then screamed" AKIHSIA HIMEJIS OUTSIDE WITH AN AX!"

Akihsia who was one the couch sleeping with Yuuko woke up and saw the mad woman as did a scared Yuuko.

Himeji then was about to Charge but Minami jumped her grabbing the mad woman from behind holding her still trying to take the ax from her.

Point of view Akihsia's

I was shaking holding my trembling holding my shaking Angel in my arms, No! My angel did so much for me I have to protect her. I got up from under Yuuko telling her to call the cops as I jumped Himeji screaming as I did so.

She had Minami on the ground about to kill her with her ax, when I punched her in the face making her drop the ax.

Himeji fell backwards as I grabbed the Ax an second before it's blade would have hit Minami in the face.

I say Minami laying on the ground eyes widened. I then said. "You are forgiven!" I then saw Himeji get up and charge me, I then smacked her in the head with the wood of the Ax. Knocking her out cold.

Me and Minami then held her Down just in case the insane Yandere woke up before the cops came, and sure enough she did, Some how me and Minami held her down as the cops showed up and took her away.

Point of view change to third.

Akihsia watched the cops take away Himeji who was laughing insanely. Akihsia was holding a still shaking Yuuko. He looked to Minami and said. "Minami if your screamed hadn't woken me and Yuuko up, we would have died. You saved our lives that's why I forgive you.

Minami cried tears of joys she had made up for her wrongs and be redeemed. She know she and Akihsia may never be truly friends or be as close as before again, but to know he forgave her was all she need.

Later a news caster was talking about how Himeji went insane from unrequited love for a school mate and Finally snapped. Her bed room was were covered in the words. "If I can't have him no one can!"

Written in lipstick.

This would not look good for the Academy's system.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Before we begin sorry for the mix up, I upload the wrong file by mistake when I updated , Thank you my reads for your reviews and understanding of this mistake, for the person who reviews on Devian art and Face book, also thank you haseoblade for telling me about the mix up.

Akihisa's point of view

It was Saturday, we won tickets for four at Kisaragi grand park, and After what happened last night me and Yuuko agreed we need to take our minds off the almost ax murder.

We were Bringing Kubo and Hazuki, Minami was tagging along. She saved me and my angel's lives by waking us in time. She said she would buy her own ticket, and besides she need to rebound with her little sister.

Point of view change to Minami.

I smiled as I walked in the back of the group, when Akihsia said he forgave me because I saved his life Hazuki started talking to me again. I don't think me and Akihsia, or me and Hazuki's relationship will ever be the same but that doesn't mean it can't be good.

As we got to the ticket window Yuuko put the four ticket prize up and I put the money for mine up as well.

Now we were only getting normal one day tickets, but the Guy gave us five v.I.p Tickets.

Point of view change to third.

The ticket window guy, "I'm giving you guys this because I heard about the crazy bitch with the axe!"

Kubo adjusted his glasses, " There is a little girl with us, watch langue please!"

As they all grabbed their tickets and entered Hazuki waved bye to the ticket window man and said, "Thanks Mr. Potty mouth."

As son as they entered Kubo pulled Hazuki and Minami away, "Seeing as we have the V.I.P tickets which gives us free food drinks, and shorter waiting time for rides, how about we give Akihsia and Yuuko some time alone, after all they are a couple."

Minami smiled, "right come on Hazuki" she then went to put a hand on Hazuki's shoulder but Hazuki stopped her.

Hazuki moved Minami's hand away and said, "Not there yet sister! And I still mean sister in the hip hop sense of the world. I explain this to make it clear our relationship has not reemployed to the point of it being truly sisterly again!"

Minami looked down and nodded sadly.

Kubo turned to go with them as he said. "Sassy, she is!"

Hazuki then lead the group of three with, " to it's a small world!"

Minami and Kubo shivered, but she was a little girl they had to take her.

Meanwhile Yuuko smiled and pulled Akihisa along.

Point of view change to Yuuko's.

I lead my Akihisa along to the fairest wheel. It was a perfect ride right now, we would be together close, getting a birds eye view of the park, That'll take his mind of Himeji. I think My Akihisa feels sorry for the yandere.

When we got on I snuggled in to his arms as he held me.

I breathed in his scent, he was so brave. I know I shouldn't be thinking of him in ..that way yet, Given his shattered state of mind, but I can't help it. I wonder if he has had those thoughts yet.

Point of view change to Akihisa's.

I held my Yuuko tight, not caring about the view the Fairest wheel gave me, the most beautiful think in the world was in my arms. I held her tight, yet I couldn't forget Himeji.

I understand how not having those kinds of feelings returned can brake someone, after all it was the same thing that had the biggest part in braking me mentally.

But I pushed those thoughts to the side, and focused on my Yuuko. I know I shouldn't be having this thoughts sense we have only been together for about two weeks now, but my mind, my broken mind can't help but think of her in the most perverted ways, now, well I guess that's a sigh of it returning to it's former state.

My mind drifts back to when we had that shared bath together, I know we had on swim suits, but I can't help but imagine it with out anything.

I imagine the idea of pure skin to skin contact, Mine against my angel Yuuko's. The thought felt so nice, I could only image if it did happen it would be better emotionally and physically.

The Ride soon came to an end shaking me from my thoughts. My Yuuko smiled at me and once more pulled me along, leading me. I smiled at it, she was my strength after all, if not for her I would no be here. With out her I would have died in home economics room that day.

Yuuko my angel I never want to lose you.

Point of view change to Yuuko's.

I blushed as I lead my boyfriend along, While we were on the fairest wheel I think I felt…It poking me! Was I imagining things or was I turning him on? Should I even be thinking about this?

I mean we've only been together for about two weeks, and then you have to factor in his mental health at the moment.

I lead him to the tunnel of love. Once we got in I found myself Snuggling in to his arms again. Then I felt him sniff my neck. I blushed redder. I felt a poke this time I know it was real. He did have the same kind of thoughts as me!

Do I act on them? Do I wait till his better mentally? If we did…do the naked dance of love, would it help his mental state or hurt it? So many questions!

I bite my lip and hold on to him tight and bury my head into his chest, to hide my blushing face. Dam it I'm a class A student! I'm smart so why can't I figure it out! Why don't they teach you thinks you need in adult life in school?

Like how to pay bills, how to help someone's mental health, and what the hell to do about this feelings! I mean I start thinking about what if I get pregnant! What would we do with a child at this point in life!

I shake my head I had to get the thoughts of me and Akihsia having a baby out of my head, it was making me want to act on this feelings more and more. I blushed more when he held me closer.

Point of view change to Akihisa.

I notice the way my Yuuko was acting, She was blushing and clearly trying to shake a though out of her head. She was even trying to hide her blush like a shy school girl. I mean she is a school girl, but not a shy one.

Was she having the same kind of thoughts as me?

She had too, I saw her notice the large bump in my pants, making them tighter. She didn't scream or freak she just looked at it blushed then tried to look away, but ever once in awhile I saw her look down their, with out knowing it.

Ok so it's most likely my girlfriend is having the same kind of dirty thoughts as I am. What the hell am I purpose to do with that kind of information.

The rest of the stay at the park was a bit of a blur to me, I know we kept going on romantic rides will it was closing time.

When we got home I notice Yuuko checking something in the medicine cabinet. It was some kind of pll, I know what they were they were left behind by my now in the nut house for life sister. They were Birth control pills!

She was checking the date! I heard her sign in relief, and mutter under her breath they were still good for a week. She then took one!

She was having those kind of thoughts. I ran she didn't know I was spying and that was for the best at the moment.

I ran to room quickly. The door open as I never really close doors unless I'm using the can now a days. Closing it would only make her suspect something.

Ok now my girlfriend was having pervert thoughts, and now she was on birth control, and she doesn't know I know those two facts. ….I don't know what to do with this information DAM IT !

I quickly released this was the first time I've been in my room, sense I slit my throat. I looked around, I could barely recognize the place, how sad was that?

I then remembered something. I check under my bed, and pulled out a necklace box and opened it. I saw a sliver necklace chain with a pink heart locket. It was still here.

I remember winning it by dumb luck weeks before what happened with my ex-friends. When I won it, the man who delivered it said to give it to the woman I truly love. At the time I couldn't pick from Himeji and Minami.

But That wasn't the case anymore, It would go to my Yuuko. I then Reached in to my wallet and pulled out a photo both picture chain of me and Yuuko together.

We took them at the park. I quickly removed two from the chain and opened the locket. I placed the photo's into the locket's two sides and closet it.

I smiled as I got up, I loved Yuuko so this was for her, and pink was her color so it worked.

I then walked down stairs were I saw her and put it around her neck. She blushed and stared into my eyes.

Yuuko's point of view.

I just took my first Birth control pill, if I did give in to this feelings I didn't want the pressure of a baby on either of me or Akihsia's minds, they said take five hours to kick in.

I then left the bath room after cleaning up a bit then Akihsia walks up to me, and puts a locket around my neck, I opened it to see tow pictures of us. I could help but blush, and look him in the eye and kiss him. That's it I'm giving in to this Feelings I Yuuko Kinoshita Plan on having sex with my boyfriend Akihisa before this weekend is over!

The next night I know the birth control pills were in a effect so while Akihsia left to go to the bath room I removed my pink hoodie and shorts I wear under it, leaving my self in my pink panties and bra.

I blushed, he always said it was my color, Now here I go I'm going to try a seduce my boyfriend!

When he walked up a rapped my arms around him, he notice I was under my underwear and had a small nose bleed I then kissed him. He soon held me tight, I could feel his thing poking me.

I then lost my self in the moment.

Next morning I woke up naked in Akihsia bed snuggling into Akihsia's chest, the covers covering our bodies to protect our modesty . He held me and smiled, we then kissed.

I hope this step is one we were ready for, because tomorrow is Monday and the start of an academic training champ that will last three days.

We would be sharing a room thanks to our patient and care giver status. I hope no one finds out.

I then lose my self in me and Akihsia kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Akihisa's point of view.

I sat in my seat on the luxury bus, with my Yuuko a sleep in my lap. We were going to a academic training camp for three days. I don't think either me or Yuuko want to get out of bed today.

After all we did just take a big step in our relationship, It was amazing. Emotionally and Physical. Look at me Focusing more on the emotional side of things, looks like I have changed for the better.

It was amazing to be that close to my angel. Skin to skin contact, locked in each other's arms it was heaven on earth.

The best part was while we slept naked in each other's arms my inner demon left me alone. Like it was unable to bother me in my sleep, thanks to how close I was to my angel. I mean it was a dreamless sleep, but it was still better then my nightmares.

It showed on my face that I was able to sleep. My skin had more color the bags under my eyes were half way gone. I was even smiling.

I looked down to my sleeping angel. She had fallen asleep as soon as it started moving. I then looked out the window.

Thoughts of the only thing able to bring me down at this point is began to fill my mind. I'll be spending four days three nights, with the monsters I use to call friends. Not Minami, she's redeemed her self.

I'm speaking of, the Ring leader, the former ninja pervert and my angel's evil twin. I'm not going to say their names, you can figure out who's who.

Point of view change to third.

Location the train class f is taking to the camp.

Yuji was talking to Kouta, "come on Kouta I need you dude! Your ninja pervert skills are the only thing able to save me from having to marry Shouko. I known how she got that recording of what the idea made me say at the school festival, but she did and I need to stop her from getting another!"

Kouta didn't even look at him, and just continued reading a book marked the coast of betrayal. "NO! I'm not the ninja pervert anymore! I burned all my photos, and smashed my spy gear and cameras. Also I'm sick of you Yuji! The only reason I'm on here is because we're in the same class, and Even that won't be for long. After this week I'll be transferring to a new school away from you!""

Point of view change to Yuji's

Bad enough I have to deal with that baka's new powerful avatar, which I hear has become scarier! Shouko having away to force me to marry her! But Now this! I need my minions and right now, they won't even listen.

I'll fix that! I know Kouta's nature. He'll come around and go back to being the ninja pervert by the end of this trip. If not there are a lot of other idiots in the school I can get on my side.

I then pulled out Shouko's phone, I swiped it from her when she turned away from me to leave earlier. From it I can see who ever she got the recorder from had a burn on her but. I showed it to Kouta hoping to get him interested.

But no he just looked away. Looks like time for plan be swarm the Girls bath house, this one will be more fun anyway!

Point view change to third.

At the Camp Akihsia and Yuuko found their room, thanks to their Care giver and patient status they got to share a room.

When they got in Kouta in his old Ninja ourfit appeared out side and said. "I know I'm one of the last people you want to hear from but Yuji is playing a raid on the girl's bath house tonight!"

Yuuko jumped in to Akihisa's arms, Akihisa held her and growled. He won't allow that monster to see his angel naked!

Kouta then continued, "Shouko got a hold of a recording of the school festival, you remember it, before the trouble. She plans on showing it to her father forcing Yuji to marry her. Yuuji stole it and the Shouko's phone and we know the ower of the main recording is a girl with a burn on her butt. As I won't help him He plans on the raid.

Kouta then began to cry. "I at the end of this week I'm being transferred to a boarding school, in another town. All I won't to do before I go is redeem myself. So I can have my self respect back!"

He then vanished.

Akihisa looked stunned the Ninja pervert trying to stop boys peeping on girls. Their may be hope for him after all.

As Kouta left he told the girls on the girls that would listen which weren't much.

That night As Yuuko was in the bath house she as Miharu, who had a burn on her but, "So you're the one who record the festival. I didn't know you and Shouko were such good friends. I mean your helping her net her man?"

Miharu covered it, "So what! I don't like him, and the idea of him being married to Shouko horrifies him so much, then it's what he deserves!"

Yuuko smiled, "Agreed!"

Out side the bath house Akihsia stood. Next to him was Kubo. He always wait for Yuuko while she was in a school shower outside the door, so no one thought anything odd of this.

Akihisa was thinking he could hear the girls that did believe Kouta screaming as they lost to Yuuji's pervert army below.

Kouta then appeared. " I know you don't like me any more Akihsia, But please allow me to stand beside you this night!"

Akihsia looked down his hair covering his eyes, "You want to stop a monster from seeing my angel naked, You are already redeemed Kouta. welcome on board." Kouta smiled.

Point of view change to Akihisa

I was nerves, I wasn't the best at controlling my avatar. I had gotten so use to the Reaper going controlling it's self. But now that I was the one in control of the thing again, the reaper wasn't the same unstoppable monster it wasn't was.

I looked at the field around us. The Teachers had fields all over the school for students to practice with their avatars any time they want here. The one we were in was math. I was a solid c student in math now.

But That's not enough. I need the Reaper's full might, I need my inner demon's power. Wait, in the moments were it took over my body I still had enough control to make it follow guide lines. Sense I have gotten better control of it I should be able to use my wicked side's power freel..

I have to try. I screamed out summon!

Point of view change to third.

When the Reaper appeared in it's new undead slash controllable form.

Akihsia gained his split personalities devilish smirk, but you could still see his eyes, showing he was the one in control.

Kubo and Kouta took a step away from him at that moment.

Akihisa smiled evilly, "Relax guys I'm the one in control!"

Kubo and Kouta then summoned their Avatars it was them against an Army!

Kubo had a score of 800. Kouta had a score of 325. Akihisa's reaper had a score of 523.

When Yuji followed by most of the boys of classes c, d, b, e and A appeared. All of his forces were nameless character showing the teachers who tried to stop it and the girls took down all the named characters, other then Yuji himself.

Yuji's avatar was down to a score of 60, he hid behind the army of Avatars.

Yuji smirked, "The Ninja pervert trying to stop peeping, What is this opposite day?"

Kouta growled, " Shut up you!"

Akihisa then lift his hand as his Avatar copied it, "ok then by my hand the Dead shall rise!"

The Reaper's score dropped to 113, as 212 coffins appeared, out then popped 212 avatar zombies each with one points, lead by Kyouji's Avatar.

The zombie avatars rushed the living ones and like so many other times they exploded slashing most of the army.

Yuji smirked, "so predicable! You do that ever battle, so this time I countered by having the weakest upfront to protect the strong!

Still standing were Yuji's avatar, two class b boy avatars with scores of 940, one class c student with a score 807, one class d student with a score of 786, three class e students with a 589 score.

The seeven nameless character Avatars then charged Kubo's and Kouta's avatars as Yuji ran at Akihsia.

Akihisa gave an evil smirk as he said. "Let's go nightmare slash!" The Reaper then swung it's scythe sending out a massive shock wave!

Yuji's avatar just grabbed the d student's avatar and used it as a human shield to save it's own skin.

Akihisa growled, "Hiding behind others! That is the tell tale sign of a coward!"

Yuuji just crossed his arms and said. "I'm not coward I'm a leader. The Leader uses his pawns to protect him self and win the battle for himself. You were nothing but a pawn I through out for being useless!" Yuji's avatar then hit the Reaper right in the eye.

The Reaper's score dropped to 79.

The Reaper hit Yuji's avatar with the back of his scythe making Yuji's score drop to 24.

Akihisa's evil smirk grow, "Useless! Yet I still stand! Stronger then you! With more people truly on my side!"

The Reaper then slashed Yuuji's avatar in half making it's score hit zero, at that moment Kouta and Kubo's avatar's hit zero.

The three class e avatars were still standing with scores of 300.

Yuji then smiled as Ironman took him away, "Then why Have I won?"

Akihsia growled, "you haven't won yet!" the Reapers Avatar then dropped to 49. Three coffins then appeared and out pooped zombie versions of Kub's Kouta's and Yuji's avatars each with ten points

The three zombies each grabbed a class e Avatar before exploding making those avatar's hit zero.

Last avatar standing was the Reaper Akihisa had won. Soon Ironmna turned around to grab the Class 2-e boys as well.

Yuuji growled in raged, "you only won because you used me!"

Akihisa's face returned to normal as he said, "Like you said you, use your pawns, I can't help it if I have better pawns to use!" He then turned around not even looking at Yuji, as Ironman took him away.

Yuuko then ran out ran to Akihisa hugged him and kissed him, then said. "Miharu's the owner of the burned butt!"

Akihisa rubbed the back of his head, "Hopefully telling him this will prevent him from trying this again."

Later that night Yuji's point of view.

I don't care if Miharu is the owner of the burned butt! I want to peep and I will!

I just need more pawns this night to counter that Reaper! After all can't beat then in power beat them in numbers. But more girls are going to be on guard tomorrow night, so I'll need a new attack plan.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Akihisa's point of view.

I was in the camp eating area having breakfast with my Yuuko. The whole camp was buzzing about that monster and his Army trying to peep on the girls in the bath.

And how the boy with the demon avatar stopped him, with help from the Ninja pervert.

As I eat I looked down my Yuuko was in my arms slightly a sleep, She is so cute.

I could even hear some other girls asking their boyfriend "why can't you be romantic like him?" or "Why can't we be that cute?"

I smiled to myself I could hear some boys responding with, "I'm not broken in the head!" But I paid them no mind.

My Angel was in my arms, I stopped one of that monsters plans, Nothing could bring me down at this moment.

Or so I thought.

As I took a sip of some orange juice I saw Kouta ran in screaming " YUJI'S GOING TO TRY AND PEEP AGAIN TONIGHT!"

I then Spat out the juice and screamed out "SAY WHAT?" Dam it! Why won't he learn? The only one who sees my Yuuko naked is me!

Third person point of view.

Kouta was panting, "He's going to try and peep, he's even got some teachers on his side now! I told them the blackmailer was Miharu, he believed me but he doesn't care. He just wants to see every girl in the school Naked!"

Akihisa quickly held on tight to Yuuko as she woke up blushing.

Yuuko held on to Akihisa's shirt and said. "That pervert is not seeing me naked!"

The girls were all gasping, some of them getting their boyfriends to join the anti peeping guard as they called it for the night.

Akihisa rolled his eyes as he said. "Were we go again!"

Later on that night.

Akihisa, Kubo, And Kouta were battling against ten boys, they weren't part of Yuuji's army, they were simple turn coats.

One of the nameless boys, "I only joined this side because my girlfriend made me, But I've decide I would rather see a girl naked then have a girlfriend!"

The Other nine agreed.

Akihsia rolled his eyes, "Perverts like your selves should even have a girl to begin with!"

He then watched the battle it was under Japanese history his best subject. The Reaper has a score of 895, Kubo was at 900, and Kouta was at 650.

Kouta saw Akihisa and Kubo look at him not believing his score. Kouta just said, "What? Instead of taking pictures I've been studying."

Kubo and Akihisa then turned to the ten boys. Three were from class D with scores of 400. five were Class A With scores of 900 two were from class b with scores of 750.

Akihsia growled, " Dam it! Even if we win our scores will be drained when that pervert monster and his minions arrive."

Kubo watched as his avatar took class d Avatars. "Ok then I'll take the As. Kouta Akihsia you take the bs!

Akihsia smirked evilly, "No I have a better idea thanks you kubo, I now have some pawns to use! By my hand the dead shall rise and work for me!" the Reaper then stabbed the ground with his scythe as three coffins popped out.

The Three class d-avatars then popped up with their class symbol replaced with a z, all grey colors with red eyes. The Reaper's score dropped to 892. All three zombies only having a score of one!

The zombies then charged at the group exploding when they hit. When the dust cleared a Class 2-b boy remained with a score of 50.

Kouta watched as his avatar punched the B student finishing it off. "How come it was still alive I thought nothing lived?"

Akihsia shrugged. "the blast is related to the scores of the zombies when they blow. They all only had one score so the blast was at it's weakest. I need to save my score."

Ironman then appeared and took the ten boys away.

From the bath house ten women could be heard screaming " We're so totally over!"

Kubo adjusted his glasses. "Ok now we've lost our back up, or more to say we never had it!" Mr. Hasegawa then arrived with more boys.

Kouta then spoke. "Really? Mr. Hasegawa you want to peep on Teenage girls. You are going to lose your job over this!"

Mr. Hasegawa chuckled, "I'm a teacher I don't get paid much anyway. So what the hell do I have to lose!"

Akihsia rolled his eyes, "What is wrong with everyone in this school?" Another battle then broke out.

The boys with Mr. Hasegawa were all from class f. So the Students weren't the hard part. Kubo and Akihisa were easily able to defeat them. Racking up more future zombies to use later. When the Students were gone Akihisa's score was at 540, and Kubo's was at 638. They may not have been strong but their numbers made them a challenge.

Kouta on the other hand end up fighting the teacher. His Avatar's score was down to 60. Mr. Hasegawa has a score of 987.

When Mr. Hasegawa was about to strike down Kouta. Aiko's avatar arrived and struck the Teacher with her Ax. Mr. Hasegawa's score dropped to 945.

Kouta then turned to see Aiko behind him In a bathrobe. Behind where Was Miharu, Minami, and Yuuko, all also dressed in bath robes.

Aiko's score was 590, Miharu had a score of 356, Minami had a score of 240, and Yuuko had a score of 798.

Minami crossed her arms and said. "You didn't think we would let you all peep on us did you pervert?

Miharu growled with her energy monster face. "How dare you try to see my honey naked!"

Yuuko then spoke up and said. "My Akihisa is the only one who sees me naked!"

At that moment Kubo's jaw dropped, as did Kouta's. Minami blushed and covered her mouth in a gasp. Aiko looked shocked.

MR. Hasegawa then screamed. "Are you kidding me? The Ultimate baka who slit his own throat is getting laid and I haven't had a date in 20 years!"

The girls Avatars then attacked the teachers Avatar killing it.

Ironman then appeared grabbed Mr. Hasegawa and his boys as he said. "Good for you Akihisa. You deserve something good in your life!"

Kubo then adjusted his glass and looked at Yuuko. "Tell me what it was like? Please? Just so I can get a good enough idea and full move on from my crush on him?"

Yuuko then blushed and slapped Kubo in to a wall. "Not happening!"

Akihisa was about to say something but the floor below him gave way making him and his Avatar fall down.

Akihsia screamed below him were Stairs. He literally fell down them screaming in pain, all the way down two floors before he stopped.

Akihsia got up and rubbed his head. "Ouch! What the hell can't That cheap ass old hag running this place spring for a safety code check I mean if that happened to my Yuuko I would be pissed!"

He then saw an army of Class 2-b boys avatars. Yuuji and his avatar and Class 2-b boys all nameless.

Akihsia sighed. "oh beep by my hand the dead shall rise and work for me!" Akihsia's score then dropped to 240, as 300 coffins appeared.

The coffins opened and out popped 300 nameless student avatars as zombies who charged Yuji's army exploding like they always do to destroy them.

When the smoke cleared Yuuji's avatar still stood with s score of 300.

Yuuji smirked. "Finally the fate is smiling on me!" Akihisa then went and made more zombies making his score drop to 40.

200 more zombies then appeared and charged Yuuji. Akihisa's hatred of Yuji was messing with his judgment.

Before the zombies could touch Yuji the FFF's avatars shocked up and protected him. When the blasted end it. The FFF avatars were gone, but Yuuj was stil standing with a score of 98.

Yuji smirked as he said. "Good ahead and call out more zombies! I dare you!"

Akihsia growled as his hair hid his eyes and he gained an evil smirk. "By my hand the dead shall rise and work for me!" The Reaper then said. "Score to low!"

Akihsia looked confused as Yuuji smirked.

Yuuji was laughing. "I figured if your score got to low you won't be able to raise the dead. I don't' know why you are here and not at the bath house room but I'm not complaining. Now that I have to higher Score I will w…" A right hook to the face cut Yuuji off.

Yuuji Fell to the ground as Akihisa picked him up pinned him to the wall and started punching him in the face!

The Reaper was like was beating up Yuuji's avatar, who was helpless thanks to Yuuji not giving it any orders.

Akihsia smirked as he dropped Yuuji and kicked him in the nuts with his right knee. " No one peeps on my Yuuko! Understand Dumbass!" He then turned around as the Reaper finished off Yuuji's avatar.

Akihisa could hear Yuuji moaning in pain and smiled at it. With out looking back he said. "You have not even begun to feel my pain Yuuji!" He then went back upstairs. His inner Demon taking over slightly for the first time in a long time.

That night. While Akihsia slept.

He was back in the Dream room and their in a cage that took up half the room was his inner demon.

Demon smiled. "Missed me?"

Akihisa crossed his arms. "Not even! You are only back because I want to protect Yuuko so much I went down a dark path, giving you new strength. You are nothing more then a leak sucking on a small amount of blood to barely stay alive. In no time you will be gone once more from my mind!"

The Demon smirked. "Spoken like me!"

Akihisa then turned around and began to pinch his right arm to try and wake himself up. "see you again never!" He then woke up.

He was in his and Yuuko's room in the camp. He was laying on top of the bed sheets holding his Yuuko.

He smiled and held her. He would stay up the rest of the night. Not wanting to give the demon the joy of seeing him.

Meanwhile

Yuji's point of view.

I stood in a bath room looking in the mirror growling. I had two black eyes. I wass missing a tooth and my balls fucking hurt!

Akihisa you little fuck! I'll get you and your little girlfriend too!

I'm not done I will peep tomorrow on the last night. I will see "your Yuuko" naked and show you, you can't protect anything!

To be continued.

Omake.

Kaoru's point of view.

I was in my office, sighing in depression. This wasn't going as I planned. After Himeji's attempted murder more people began questing the school. I planned this to get everyone's scores high. T show it works.

But no they are just fighting each other over peeping of all things. I mean half of my teachers joined in, I'll have to fire them. So now they will be saying the system messes with the minds of students and teachers.

I only have one more hope, another school festival. If I can raise enough money from it I'll be able to keep the school going for another year at lest. I won't lose my school! I've spent my whole life dreaming and building it! I won't let a few crazies take it from me!"

End omake.


	12. Chapter 12

Akihisa's point of view.

I was once more in the eating area of the camp. I was holding my Yuuko in my arms. She was snuggled deeply into my arms having fallen a sleep.

Around me people were buzzing. Yuuji and his perverts were going to try and peep again to night, but more people were talking about me and Yuuko. Yuuko's "the only one who sees me naked is my Akihisa." Line from the night before revealed just how far are relationship has come.

From what I hear my angel's evil twin had a heart attack when he or she heard.

I could hear the girls in the room freaking out so I pulled out my phone. I had a plan and to make sure only those with Yuuji didn't got it, I would send out a mass text.

I typed it out then hit send.

Everyone of the girls freaking stopped checked their phones and smiled. They all then gave me a thumbs up.

I smiled Yuuji be careful what you wish for!"

Point of view change to third person. Later on that night.

Minami and Yuuko were standing guard which this being one of the few times Akihisa was nowhere around Yuuko.

As they waited Minami tapped the tips of her index fingers together and asked, "So Yuuko….what was it like?"

Yuuko looked at her " What was what like?"

Minami blushed and kept tapping her fingers together, "you know giving your flower up….to Akihsia?"

Yuuko blushed and her eyes widened. "I'm not telling you about Sex with my boyfriend you sick pervert!"

Yuuji and his army then showed up so the two girls summoned their avatars. Yuuko's with a score of 500 and Minami with a score of 60. The field was Japanese history.

Yuuji smirked, " Figured that baka would be to stupid to be in his best subject!"

Soon Yuuji and his army defeated the girls.

As Ironman took them away Minami gave Yuuko a thumbs up. "All to plan."

Yuuko then pulled out her phone and text Akihisa. " We lose like you planned and the others girls are still hiding. This plan of yours is almost too evil my love."

Meanwhile Akihsia was standing guard before the doors to the women's bath house, unknown to Yuuji in his army only one woman was behind this doors.

Akihisa stood with the Reaper who only had one point. Around him 679 zombie avatars all with scores of one.

Akihsia's point of view.

I check my phone and smiled, Yuuji's love of victory has made him a blind fool! He thinks he will win sense our scores are lower. He's gloating that it's his work on the past nights has paid off What a fool! We battled together to lower each other's scores for my plan.

I looked around at my mass of Zombies, the fool will probably think I made all of this zombies and made the reaper so weak as a last ditch effort to win. In truth this is an instant lose, the lower the zombie's score the lower powered it's kamikaze attack. IT may take down a few of his army thanks to their numbers but higher scores will still stand.

I then hear them coming show time, let's hope I'm a better actor then my lover's evil twin.

Point of view change to third person.

Akihisa growled as he said. "Zombie Kamikaze attack! " the Zombies then rushed Yuuji's army exploding when they hit them.

When the smoke cleared Yuuji and some Class a boys still stood.

Yuuji's avatar then punched the Reaper making it's score hit zero.

Ironman jumped up and grabbed Akihsia and took him away Akihisa pretending to scream no.

Yuuji then laughed a gloated in victory as he and his boys rushed in, only to scream as they say Kaoru their principle naked!

Akihisa's point of view.

I changed from a fake scream of horror to a true laugh of victory. Yuuji you are too laterally minded. You think you can only get victory in one way by making everyone's score hit zero. I used that against you to get my victory.

Now you have peeped like you want but not on the woman you wanted. Oh the back slash your "victory" will have Yuuji. You and you're army will be suspended or expelled for this. While Kubo will be safe for he had nothing to do with this, and me because I was the only one guarding her.

As Ironman dropped me into the camps remedial class my Yuuko quickly grabbed my arm.

I held her smiling. Yuuji you monster this could possible be the last time I ever see you! True victory is mine! It was worth the remedial class!

Later on Kaoru's point of view.

I was in my office growling! Those perverts saw me naked! I will have to suspend a good bit of them, and sadly Expel most! After all most of them have multiple offences to their names. I just lost 46% of my student body!

This will not look good for my school! It's bad! People are already saying my schools set up is bad for the mental health of the students with Akihisa's attempted suicide, Himeji's Attempted murder, Miharu's being a stalker!, and thanks to this camp they will say it's bad for the mental health of the teachers as most male teachers joined the students in this peeping madness!

I cried my school is dying now! I've dreamt about it sense I was a little girl and spent my life making it, It's all I have! I have no family! My parents dyed when I was 20! And I've spend my youth building my school, I ever found love, ever had a husband or a child. I'm all alone with only this school!

Only now to I see I've wasted my youth and life, chasing a dream that backfired on me!

And It's all thanks to A group of Baka!

Next day after returning home.

Yuuko and Akihisa were at the train station with Kouta. The couple had used those get out of school for a day coupons they gained from the Scavenger hunt to miss school to see him off.

Kouta had a bag over his shoulder of clothes and everything else he would need for his new boarding school. He smiled, "Thanks for seeing me off you guys!"

Akihisa held on to Yuuko tightly, "It's the lest we could do Kouta, if not for your warning on night one that pervert would have seen my Yuuko naked!"

Yuuko shivered at the thought. "Just thinking about it makes me feel violated!"

Kouta smiled and teared up, "I'm also sorry for what I did when we were in class 2-f I…"

He was cut off by Akihisa putting a hand on his shoulder. "No need we all fell for the Monster that is Yuuji! He twisted us all. You should be proud you were able to shake him off and reclaim your soul, Sanity and humanity from him, something Himeji was unable to do."

Kouta cried and gave Akihsia a surprise hug that just made Akihsia uncomfortable, "thank you for your forgiveness!"

Yuuko was trying to hold back a laugh and failing. Akihisa struggled to get him off, "Now come on Kouta you need to get on board before you miss your train."

Kouta let go of Akihsia and whipped the tears from his eyes as he said. "Right goodbye you guys!" He then got on board the train, and soon it took off taking Kouta out of their lives for what could be forever.

Akihsia held on to Yuuko. Kouta would always be his friend for the how he beat his inner demons and through away his pervert ways to be come a better human being. For who he helped him protect his Yuuko, But mostly for how he helped stick to Yuuji.

Too bad Yuuji was only suspended and would return in two weeks.

Akihisa smiled as he and Yuuko turned to head home hand in hand.

Later that night Hideyoshi's point of view.

I sat in my bed awake, Why because ever time I close my eyes I see Akihisa and my Sister doing the forbidden naked dance of love!

I shivered at the thought, I'm her brother I'm suppose to protect her, I'm suppose to try and stop her from getting a boyfriend and intimated said boyfriend from even thinking about doing those kind of things to her.

But I didn't. I suppose I haven't been a friend to Akihisa like I was suppose to either. I mean while that peeping thing was going on I stayed out of it! I didn't help either side just sat back and watched.

I mean I'm mad at Akihsia what de-flowering my sister, But I'm mad at Yuuji for trying to peep on her. I'm mad at my self for not doing anything! I feel so useless!

I began to cry. This most be how Akihsia felt while he was in Class 2-F!

No wonder he went though all of that stupid crap to feel useful! Well No more! I'm sick of being the evil twin! I'm sick of being the one staying out of things! If Minami can make amends and be foregiven for her sins by Akihisa why can't I?

I promise I will redeem myself, my sister and Akihisa this!

Soon sleep then claim me. That night I dreamed about the images that were in my head but with me in my sister's place. I then woke up pale, with my mini me saying hi.

I looked down to see the sheets were wet. I could deny it no more I have a large crush on Akihisa Yoshii, My twin sister's boyfriend!…Oh crap, Yuuko is going to kill me…Wait how would she know if I don't tell her?

Yuuko's point of view.

I was sleeping soundly in Akihsia's arms in the bed when I awake with the urge to kill my twin brother….the reason…Him crushing on my boyfriend? What the hell?

I shock it off as nothing and snuggled back into Akihisa's chest, and soon went back to sleep.

Yuuji's point of view.

That fucking idiot!…Well after a trap like that I can't call him that! I stole this chick's phone and found a message from Akihisa detailing his plan. He has gotten way to smart for his own good!

Got dam it my eyeballs are still bleeding! Fuck! Every time I close my eyes I see that old hag butt naked! And people say I'm a monster!

Dam it I will avenge my eyes! When I return in two weeks!

To be continued

Well their you have it everyone Akihisa and Yuuko now have two weeks of peace with Yuuji. And Hideyoshi begins his quest for redemption.

At this point in the story I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, and the off site reviewers who sends me their reviews on the story's face book page and on my Deviant art web site.

See you all next chapter sorry this one ran a little short.


	13. Chapter 13

Akihisa's point of view.

I walked through the halls of the school hand in hand with my angel Yuuko. For the next two weeks the only males would be me Kubo, and my angel's twin, but he only counts for half.

I had a smile on my face, why? simple no Yuuji for Two weeks! It was an amazing thing. I felt My Yuuko grab hold of my arm and I smiled. I don't think anything could bring me down right now.

I think I may have just jinxed myself.

Point of view change to Hideyoshi's.

I hide behind a door watching my sister and her boyfriend with a blush on my face. I hate myself for this. I was in love with my sister's boyfriend! And my dreams were filled with thoughts of him and myself together….doing things with my sister.

I'm sick! I had dirty dreams involving my own twin sister! I'm a sick horny freak! Yet here I am spying on them trying not to think about perverted things, with a bright red face.

I then saw Akihsia and my sister kiss, and I blushed, I closed my eyes for a moment and pictured what I just saw but with me in my sister's place.

My mind was telling me not to think about my twin's boyfriend like this, but my body was telling me yes, and I felt horrible for it.

Point of view change to third person.

Kubo walked through the halls looking for Akihsia and Yuuko he slept in so he was late. He then saw Hideyoshi hiding behind a door with his hands on his face blushing in a dream like state and from Hideyoshi's lips a mutter of the name Akihisa could be heard.

Kubo gasped as he said. "Hideyoshi! Your in love with Akihisa!" Everyone around them stopped and Hideyoshi was snapped back to reality.

Hideyoshi was in a panic and wasn't thinking and just said what was on his mind. "OK I ADMIT IT I'M IN LOVE WITH MY TWIN SISTER'S BOYFRIEND!…and I had dirty dreams about a three way between my sister me and him! I admit IT! "

Behind him stood a shocked Akihisa and Yuuko.

Yuuko had fire in her eyes as she grabbed on to Akihisa passively. "How dare you! You helped brake him and I fixed him, How dare you even think of him like that! Also you SICK FREAK!"

Hideyoshi was shacking " Let me explain!"

Yuuko getting in front of Akihsia. "Explain what! You just admit you like boys and have a sister complex leading to you wanting a three way between your own twin and her boyfriend! How the hell can you make that sound any better?"

Hideyoshi was shaking in fear "…..I wasn't going to act on them."

Akihsia point of view.

I was speechless to say the lest. My old self dreamed of this. Dreamed of Hideyoshi saying that, and would be on cloud nine about the three way part.

The new me was grossed out. I mean Incest is wrong! It's one of the reasons my sister was locked away for life in the nut house. Hideyoshi was like my sister!

The thought that both me and my angel have sibling like that entered my head for a moment bring out a me and Yuuko aren't so different after all.

But back to the point, I love my Yuuko and only her, she is the only one I will ever engage in the act of love with. The Idea of doing it with someone else makes me sick to the stomach. Hideyoshi even more after all the gender grey area was my Yuuko's evil twin.

Maybe Hideyoshi just feels guilty and it's triggering some kind of fake love? I don't know, I just want out of this moment.

I watched my Yuuko get ready to make her twin 100% female when a Summer test war field opened and our avatars appeared but as full sized monsters.

Kubo a lost god, My Yuuko an Angel, My own avatar now looked just like my inner demon.

My avatar smirked at me as if my inner demon had entered it and took control to say with out words that I haven't gotten rid of him yet.

My Yuuko's avatar an angelic version of herself in a white dress and larger white angelic wings on her back. This Avatar that captured my angel's inner self perfectly began to lovingly snuggled into my Demonic twin's arms.

Hideyoshi's avatar looked a bigger breast version of my Yuuko who was a cat girl with big cat paws for hands, dressed only in a white shirt that hung law with a green bow around her waist making the cat girl look like she had on a skirt.

My angel's evil twin's avatar then tried to join mine and Yuuko's avatar's loving embrace reflecting the events that transpired just moments ago.

Above us a box popped up that said please report to the gym special school event, starting.

I then turned to see Hideyoshi had vanished in a trail of dust, using this as a chance to escape.

…..what hell do you have planned for us this time you old hag!

Later on in the gym it was explained it was a haunted house event ran by the third year students, well girls all the third year boys were not in here thanks to the events of the camp.

We would be pared up at random to enter, if we scream a pin on our shirts will beep signaling we are out. If a second year team made it to the end we would win, perfect test scores for the week. If the third years scared us all they would win the perfect scores for the week.

How cheap! I mean the only reason this was happening is because thanks to Yuuji's pervert army all of the male teachers other then Ironman where fired. They simple didn't have enough teachers on hand to teach the students even with their numbers almost cut in half.

This school was falling and I smiled at that fact! This school has only breed Insanity, attempted suicide, Stalkers, an attempted ax murder, perverts, and only a few good people.

Anyway the board said the first once up were Yuuko and ….Hideyoshi! Can't wait to see how this unfolds!

Point of view change to third.

Hideyoshi and Yuuko entered the haunted house filled with lots of fake monsters and ghosts but the twins didn't notice them as they were focused on each other.

Hideyoshi knowing his sister could not hell took a chance. "I don't know when I started feeling like this Sis, I don't know if I'm going crazy like most of the students here are, If I always loved him and couldn't admit it, Or If My mind is just making me feel like I love him to try and relieve my guilt. I don't know."

Yuuko did not even look at her Twin and said. "Then why the hell were you dreaming of me in their pervert?"

Hideyoshi once more said. "because I miss you. Sister sense this happened we haven't' been together, I miss having a twin. May be that's why you were in the dream. Because I haven't had any day dreams about you, only Akihisa."

Yuuko growled to her self as they came to the first check point where they summoned their avatars.

The two girls running it's avatars where a giant spider, and giant wasp.

Yuuko's and Hideyoshi's avatars worked together and made quick work of them.

The real twins themselves just kept talking not event looking at the battle.

Yuuko looked at her twin. "You need professional help brother, and now this Akihisa is mine. You even think of trying to steal him or pretending to be me to kiss him and I will make sure your gender is no longer a grey area, but truly female. Remember that."

Hideyoshi looked pale and covered his crotch, "yes sister."

As they walked past the check point the board said it was time for Kubo and Akihsia to enter the haunted house.

The twins then continued.

Hideyoshi then sighed, " may be I'm just jealous. Yuuko you are the straight a student, the star, I hate to admit it but you even act as good as I do." memories of how his sister pretended to be him perfectly coming to his mind. "All I have is acting. Pretending. I'm a pretender, with no one, not even a single friend."

Memories on how Yuuji destroyed the group entering his mind. " No one wants to love me, they just want to do me." Hideyoshi teared up, remembering how the only people who asked him out were complete perverts who's voice betrayed them revealing what they really wanted.

Hideyoshi had tears down his eyes. " you. You have friends, someone who loves you and only you, Some one who cares about you, and who has brought out the best in you." His sister had changed she no longer hide her emotions behind a tough act but was her true self now, a caring loving young lady, thanks to Akihisa.

Hideyoshi was still crying as his sister looked at him. "May be I only feel this way about Akihisa because I want to be like you, the good twin, the twin who saves people instead of helping brake them, the twin with everything, the Twin who has someone who loves her, the twin with real friends instead of a group of crazies brought together by a true monster."

Yuuko began to cry.

Hideyoshi then screamed out. "I'M SORRY SIS AND AKIHISA!" The little clip on his shirt then beeped he was out and quickly lead out of the haunted house by a teacher.

As the teacher lead Hideyoshi out Hideyoshi could be seeing a crying mess, Hideyoshi finally broke.

Yuuko began to cry as she said. "I don't know if Akihisa and I can every truly forgive you brother, But may be there is hope for it."

Yuuko then made it to the next check point alone where her angel Avatar was facing, a female werewolf and a female vampire.

Out numbered Yuuko's avatar's score dropped to zero but she Damaged the two third year girls avatars a bit hopefully enough to help Akihsia and Kubo.

The board then rang again two new nameless students entered.

Yuuko was then lead out where she saw her twin sitting on the ground trying broken just like Akihsia was.

She then walked over to him, No matter what he was family and he wasn't completely crazy just broken like Akihsia was and trying to find something to help him hold on to his sanity.

Yuuko went to help her brother, realizing now he was just another victim of the school.

Point of view changed to Akihisa.

I watched as my inner demon battled along side the lost god version of Kubo against the lady werewolf and vampire.

The Demon wielding the nightmare sword, the Reaper use to use when it first awakened.

The Demon slashed apart the lady werewolf making it fall apart in to six slices before it blow up into pixels.

Something like that was not in the system, The demon was rewriting the code to have fun.

IT looked at me with that evil smirk it gave to me in my dreams. IT couldn't speak. But IT didn't need to I got the message. IT was still there I would never be rid of IT! No matter how hard I tried, IT would still be their lurking in the back of my mind.

…. I Miss my Yuuko. This haunted house has been the longest we have been apart. I mean we have been apart to use the use the bath room but that's about it. I mean we even bath together. Wait why am I remembering that now?

Well at any rate being away from her is not good for my emotionally health. IT is trying away my joy with out her around to stop IT! Like It's trying to make me give back in to depression and kill myself, and I didn't have my angel to help me chase away the thoughts.

I know your game Demon. IT won't work! I am Will not give in to you I have my Yuuko to live for! ….I have a reason to live! That's enough to keep me out of your hands!

Me and Kubo then head for the next check point were the rhythmic gymnastic team leader was waiting, in her uniform… I would look nice on my Yuuko.

I heard Kubo through up and began to Yell.

Point of view change to third person.

Kubo was throwing up, "That is the grossest thing ever! COVER YOUR SELF UP WOMAN!" Kubo's pin then beeped he was out.

The third year and her partner then summoned their avatars, a goblin, and a faceless ghost.

They both had scores of 700

The demon's score was 645 here.

The demon stuck IT's blade into the ground as IT's score dropped to 445.

Out form the ground popped coffins where all grey versions of the giant spider and giant wasp popped up each with a score of 100.

The two zombie monster avatars then charged exploding to kill the check point leader's avatars.

IT worked and Akihisa then began to walk to the next check point but he stopped and sat down, He won't make it along it far along after all looks like the demon would give up more score then IT need to summon zombies.

So he would need a partner or two and their was nothing against waiting for others to catch up with him.

So he would wait.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

Akihisa's point of view.

I sat down in the hunted house waiting for some backup, The fake ghost and ghouls did not bother me in the slightest after all I know what real monsters look like, and they are human.

My Demon controlled avatar kept trying to slash me but it's blade with was nothing but an image passed through me harmlessly. From the look on it's face it was pissed it lost the ability to touch things.

I couldn't help but smirk at the sight, I know my inner demon would never be gone, It would always be their inside my mind. I would always have to deal with it, So why not enjoy the monsters frustration?

But my thoughts drifted away to my angel Yuuko.

This was the longest we have ever been apart, I feel like this walls are keeping me from her like a jail cell. Is that strange? If that kind of thought something I should be worried about?

I then look to the bandages on my left hand. I had almost forgotten the Burns on this hand left behind by my old Iron bracelet. Well If I don't mind showing the scar on my neck then why should I be worried about this one?

I then unwrapped the bandages My Yuuko has rapped carefully sense the start, I hate to undo an act of her love for me, but I need to move on, I need to show the world all of what I've been through thanks to this school, thanks to the head monster!

With the bandages gone I looked at my hand it was covered in burn scars I rolled up my sleeve to show the burns went from my elbow down a truly horrible scar.

At any rate I shake my head from the thought as I hear foot steps, My backup had finally come and to my shock it was Aiko, and her Avatar now a full-sized copy of her in a kimono with no face.

I guess a faceless ghost suits her after all she does hide her true fillings behind always wanting to make Kouta's nose bleed. Come to think of It even though I'm now in the same class as her we have never really interacted.

Point of view change to third person.

Akihisa stood up as he looked at Aiko. "We have two more check points to get to Aiko, We need to work together. After all with me, we don't just have our avatars but zombie back up." He said quietly but in tone it was clear he just want to win this thing fast and get back to Yuuko.

Point of view change to Aiko's.

I walked through this Hunt house to come to Akihisa. Now Like many students I quickly paled at the sight of him. He had bags under his eyes pale skin a scar on his neck, and now he unwrapped the bandage to show his horribly burned arm. He looked like a zombie for crying out loud!

Then you factor in his monster Avatar the Reaper! His violent side that beat the shit out of Yuuji and Kyouji! I bet your wondering How I know about the Yuuji one? Simple I was walking up the stairs to go take a bath when I saw Akihsia beating the shit out of Yuuji!

I was so scared I ran and kept it to myself, I'm the only one who knows! Now he wants to work together! I better say yes, I don't want to end up like Kyouji and Yuuji did!

I turned to see my Avatar behind me shaking in fear, of the aura coming off of Akihisa's. How can Yuuko love this guy? How can she be so unafraid of the darkness Akihisa now gives off? How can she not be scared of the Avatar zombies he controls!

I mean for crying out loud I even saw my avatar as a Zombie! Do you have any idea how scary that is?"

But still I nod yes to working together why? Simple I don't want to end up like Kyouji and Yuuji did!

Point of view change to third person.

Akihsia smiled as he and a Paling Aiko started to head out, when they got to the next check point the field changes.

It was math Aiko had a score of 1000, and Akihsia was 666 the number of the beast, how fitting.

The two third year girls avatars appeared as harpies each with a score of 1300.

The Harpies dived down from the air with their talons only for the Akihsia's Avatar to stab it's blade in to the ground. It's score tripped to 333

As three coffins popped up.

Then out popped zombie versions of the monster versions of Yuuko, Kubo, and Hideyoshi's avatars. Their scores all 111.

The three zombies grabbed the harpies and exploded making a smoke screen and when it cleared the Harpies only had scores of 100

Aiko's avatar then rushed in pulling a battle ax out of nowhere and slashing them in half killing them as the harpies score hit zero.

Aiko and Akihisa where free to move on.

Akihisa looked saddened at how IT used his Yuuko like that. Something the Demon smiled at, He was enjoy Akihisa's pain! The pain of seeing Yuuko explode and die in fire!

Akihisa himself just began to walk away as he cried, he had to continue on and win this for Yuuko.

Aiko was just pale and shaking from it all.

They then came to the final check point.

The two monsters avatar guarding it both looked like lady vampires with scores of 1200.

The two vampires attacked Aiko's avatar together biting her neck sucking the score from it.

The vampire avatar's scores raised to 1700 as Aiko's hit zero and it died. Aiko had lost.

The Demon then stabbed it's sword into the ground as it's score dropped to 111.

Two coffins popped up revealing a zombie version of one of the harpies and Aiko's avatar. Both with scores of 111

Like so many other zombies they charged and exploded. The vampires still stood but worth with only ten each.

The Demon smiled as IT charged and slashed them in half winning the battle and the hunted house for year two!

Akihisa just raced out of the field making the Demon vanish.

Point of view change to Akihisa.

I panted! I was finally free for the moment! IT was gone! Back in my mind where it belongs! Where it is unable to hurt my Yuuko! How dare IT use her like that! How dare IT !

I then fell down on my butt by sliding against the hall as I saw my Yuuko racing to me She hugged me.

I was back in my angel's arms. I was finally safe. Finally back where I belong. My tears stopped as I saw her face.

The Demon had clearly gotten stronger today, but IT wont' last I would grow stronger to face it! To beat it and control it! I know I can never be rid of it, but I have to win, For my Yuuko! My angel.

Meanwhile in the gym

Kubo walked over ot the crying in the corner Hideyoshi, "Hideyoshi look I know how you feel"

Hideyoshi then looked at Kubo they locked eyes and blushed, and before they know it Kubo and Hideyoshi kiss.

The girls watching all blushed but the kiss soon moved to other things as within moments a scream of " KUBO AND HIDEYOSHI ARE FUCKING!" Could be heard.

It was loud enough for Yuuko and Akihsia to hear.

They stopped at the door to the gym and went the other way taking the long way out back through the hunted house where it was safe.

Yuuko then said on thing. "Who do you think is on the button?"

Akihsia looked to her as his burned hand interlocked with her petite little hand. "I do believe that could go either way."

Point of view change back to Akihisa's.

Later that night I was awake in bed holding on to my Yuuko.

After today's events I was scared to sleep, The Demon had grown stronger today after the events that transpired.

I looked down and held my sleeping Yuuko tight. My Yuuko was safe now! Safe from the demon that's all that matters.

…..I still can't get the mental images of Kubo and Hideyoshi out of my head. I shivered at the thought. I then heard my phone beep showing I got a text.

I reached for it on the night stand and flipped it open. Yes I have a flip phone, it's all I could afford get over it. The text was a picture.

A Selfy to be precise. IT was Kubo he was in bed sleeping on his chest was Hideyoshi. They where only covered by the bed sheets. Below was a message saying. "looks like we're brothers in law Akihisa."

I quickly deleted the picture putt by phone up and shivered. The Mental images had grown stronger. ….. I feel sorry for who ever has to clean up the gym.

Point of view change to Kaoru's

A public sex act! That's the last thing I need! With the stalkers! Crazies! Attempted suicides! Attempted Ax murders! This is the last thing my school needs! Their was no way I'll be able to save my school now!

The best I can do is use one last event to raise enough money to keep it going for the rest of the year so It can go down with some honor! Some dignity!

….The worst part is the janitor quite! He won't clean the gym after what Kubo and Hideyoshi did! We're going to have to burn the gym down and move all gym classes to outside on school grounds now!

To be continued.

Ok everyone thanks for reading and next chapter starts to two part final.

Thanks to all you who read and review the story not just on here but on Deviant art and face book.

Thanks everyone.


	15. Chapter 15

Akihisa's point of view.

Two weeks have gone by and now Yuuji and the other boys are returning. But not even the monster know as Yuji could bring me down today, after all I woke up with my angel in my arms.

Now today was a fund raiser festival like the one we had back when I was with class 2-f, and just like that class 2-A's fund raiser was a maid's café. I smiled as I looked over at my Yuuko in a maid's outfit, Dam it I wish I didn't have to share this view with those perverts looking at her!

My self was dressed up nice in black dress shoes socks pants, a white long sleeve dress shirt, and a black vest. I tightened my bow tie as I checked myself in the mirror.

I noticed my skin wasn't all that pale anymore, and the bags under my eyes have almost vanished, the only sighs of my attempted suicide that remained was the scar on my neck, Just as the only thing remaining of my time in 2-f was the burn on my hand.

I rubbed my burned hand for a moment before I heard Hideyoshi I turned. Hideyoshi had chosen to help Class 2-A as did Minami who was been hind him. Both dressed in maid outfits.

I could see Kubo blushing at the sight of Hideyoshi in the outfit. I'm happy for them, truly I am.

Now then I smiled to myself as I brought someone a cup of tea they ordered.

They where at a chair and I set the cup on the small table beside it.

His face hidden by a news paper but I saw red hair….Oh hell no!

The man put down the paper to reveal himself as Yuuji who took the cup, "You waiting on me hand and foot! Now the worlds back in order baka!"

I growled at his remark I made a fist with my left hand, as I could hear the demon telling me to punch him to strike him down! But no I'm smarter then that now.

I know all to well Yuuji is simple trying to Provoke me into striking out, giving the demon more control by giving in to my hate of him! Well sorry Yuuji I won't let you win this mental war you are trying to wedge against me.

I just turned away not saying anything I could hear him growling, I was then forced to stop as someone grabbed my shirt I smirked, I had him.

I then fell forward as I felt a pain in the back of my head, Yuuji had stroke me in the back of the head. I held my head in pain as everyone gasped and screamed at him. I simple got up and ran to Yuuko acting scared but the look she quickly flashed me told me she knew what had happened.

I know full well he would hit me and I could have avoid it but then it would have been a fight, what he wanted, he would have won, But not fighting back he lost as all saw him as the monster he truly was.

I could even see a stunned Shouko just standing their unable to move at the sight.

People began to chase Yuuji out and rush up to me to make sure I was ok, to witch I said I was I then saw my Yuuko cross her arms I wonder what could be on my angel's mind.

Point of view change to third.

Yuuko stared at Akihsia and said. "You are a sneak little bastard Akihsia!"

Akihsia smirked and placed his hands in his pockets as he said. "what If I avoid the hit, It would have been a fight like he wanted. I found that some times the only way to win is to lose if you will, like what we did at the camp."

Yuuko rolled her eyes and said. "this kind of planning coming from the boy who not long ago was called the dumbest person in the school, My how you changed in to such a bad boy."

Akihsia smirked as he said, " And I thought woman liked bad boys?"

Yuuko smiled and Rapped her arms around his neck, and said, "No but I love you!" she then kissed him and Soon Akihsia held her and returned the kiss.

Hideyoshi smiled as he hugged Kubo from behind. "Think We'll ever be that cute?" Kubo face was to flushed for him to answer.

Point of view change to Yuuji's.

I left class 2-A the class that should have been taken by me months ago! I was dusting myself off! I was covered in food and drinks that people through at me! Taking that Baka's side.

He was to stupid to fight back how is that my problem. Well I'll have the last laugh. I then reached in to my pocket and pulled out a folding knife and smirked.

I flipped it open then closed it. Like the last time their would be a summoner test war tournament I'll need a partner but Shouko will happily be my partner with out a second thought, I can't believe I've been forced to use that bitch.

I'll beat him in the test score battle, the when he is all sad and alone like he should always be I'll finish slitting his throat for him!

May be I'll beat him and make him watch me use that little whore of a girlfriend of his before I kill the baka! That's it!

Point of view change to third.

In class 2-A the first day of the festival had ended.

They where counting their cash

Akihisa had his arms crossed leaning against the wall with Yuuko beside him, The distaste of having gathered up money for this school clearly show upon his face. "why did we even bother, With everything that's happen in the last few months the school is doomed anyway!"

Kubo sighed, "While that is true, I do believe the teachers are just trying to get by till they can end the year, after all a school being shut down in the middle of the year would look bad as they would be viewed as unable to handle a student body making it harder for them to find jobs when it does close."

Minami crossed her arms. " So this time it's not about helping classes get better equipment it's about saving the teacher's asses so they can get a job when this stupid Idea comes to it's crash of an end!"

Hideyoshi nodded his head as he said. "Pretty much Minami. Pretty much. It mean It's not like they cared much about the students to begin with."

Yuuko crossed her arms as she agreed with her twin. "It's true if they did, they would have done a lot better monitoring the student body's mental health and trying to prevent things like the Stalkers, want to be ax murder, Nut jobs who beat people because they can't get a date and …..and."

She was nervous about saying the last part but Akihsia finished it for her. "Attempted suicide. I don't see why it's such a big deal! I mean I am better now, and moved past it. But the fact a school based around war was a horrible idea to begin with, after all War brings out the evil in humans always have always will not matter what the age."

Aiko blinked, "Dam! The boy once called the ultimate baka a Philosopher, and a good one too!"

Kubo then adjusted his glasses as he said. "judge a fish by it's ability to clime a tree and It will live it's whole life thinking it is a Dumbass!"

Akihsia rolled his eyes, " Kubo you are my best friend and all, but leave the philosophy to me."

Next day, on day two the students were gathered In the gym for the tournament, as they didn't have the cash for the wing they once used.

First up was the team of Kubo and Hideyoshi vs Yuuji and Shouko.

Kubo adjusted his glasses as he said. " Shouko Have you learned nothing! Yuuji is a monster always has been always will!"

Hideyoshi put a hand on Kubo's arm as he said. " Kubo save your breath she is to lost to the idea of loving him to care or use reason, like with Himeji. She is to far gone to save."

Kubo then held out his hand as he looked to his Hideyoshi. "Yes just another victim of the school summon!"

Kubo and Hideyoshi's avatars then appeared the field was math so Kubo had a score of 4000, Hideyoshi's was 469.

Yuuji and Shouko then summoned their avatars.

Yuuji's being 689 Shouko's was 4508.

Shouko's avatar charged sword in hand at Kubo's avatar. Kubo's avatar quickly used both of his scythes to bloke the strike.

At that moment Yuuji's avatar rushed Hideyoshi and tried to slug it in the gut, Hideyoshi tried to protect it by blocking the wooden part of his Naginata, only for Yuji's avatar to brake it and punc Hideyoshi's avatar in the gut making it's score drop to 348.

Yuuji smirked, "you should be ashamed of your self Hideyoshi in a dress something you use to always hate with Kubo of all people!"

Hideyoshi looked to get angry but he too ka breath and said. "No. I will not allow you to anger me. I am Hideyoshi and I'm finally happy with the way I live my life. My life Not yours!"

At that moment Yuuji's avatar let lose a rapid barrage of punches that soon left Hideyoshi's score at zero.

Yuuji's avatar then joined Shouko's double teaming and dooming Kubo's avatar.

Yuuji and Shouko had won this round.

The tournament then went one.

Such teams as Miharu and Minami losing to Akihsia and Yuuko.

Aiko, and some nameless student losing to Yuji and Shouko.

Yuuka and Kyuuji losing to Akihsia and Yuuko, thanks to a massive amount of zombies summoned by the reaper.

Soon it all came down to Yuuji and Shouko vs Akihsia and Yuuko.

The last avatar battle of the tournament, and little did everyone know the last avatar battle in the schools history.

To be continued.

well everyone the next chapter is the end I hope you all enjoyed the story and will enjoy the ending. Thank you my readers.


	16. Chapter 16

It was Akihisa and Yuuko vs Shouko and Yuuji.

Both sides summoned their avatar, the field was math.

Akihsia's score was 500, Yuuko's was 4000, Shouko's 3000 and Yuuji's 1843.

Yuuji smirked, " We have the higher scores Baka, you should have never left your place under my feet!"

The avatar's attacked Shouko zoned out not thinking or acting to avoid having to accept the reality What Yuuji was saying.

Yuuji's avatar attacked the reaper only to have it's fist blocked by the blade of the scythe.

Akihisa growled making a tight fist with his burned hand, "Yuji! You are a monster always where always be, you cared nothing for me or the class and simple used as tools. Just like your using Shouko. I tried to tell you Shouko he cares not for you! He is simple using you!"

Yuuko looked on Akihisa was showing more spine then he ever had, well I mean it makes sense this was the final time he had to face his horrible past. So she hugged him from behind.

Yuuji put his hands in his pockets, "you think I give a shit? Of course I'm using Shouko, just like everyone else, you are all pawns to be throw away so the king can live and win, just like chess!"

At the Moment Shouko ran off in tears having to face facts for once. Hearing the words come from Yuuji's mouth showed her the true he was a monster, someone who used people as tools and cared not for anyone. she could no longer hide from it. With her gone her avatar vanished.

Akihsia then raised his hand. "by my black hand the dead shall rise!" the Reaper then stabbed the ground as it's score dropped to 1 and 499 zombie avatars popped out of the ground and rushed Yuji's avatar killing.

Akihsia smirked as he and Yuuko were crowned the winners, "You don't use people Yuuji, because then they won't stay by your side when you need them. Look at your self you maybe smarter but your all alone! Always have been and always will!

At that moment before everyone his avatar changed to look like it did original, but with pale white skin, grey hair, blue shirt white coat and pants, and it's little stone that once held the class f symbol now had A.

One it's back was white angelic wings, it had no weapon and crossed it's arms in a smile before vanishing. Symbolizing How Akihsia had face his demons and overcome his past and could now move forward.

Akihsia then held on To Yuuko as the too kissed. At that Point much like Akihsia did not to long ago, Yuuji finally snapped.

Yuuji pulled out his folding knife unfolded it and charged to try and stab Yuuko in the back of the neck, "You won't BEAT ME BAKA!"

Akihisa's eyes widened as he quickly pushed Yuuko out of the way making his girlfriend hit the floor as her boyfriend was left in the way of the knife.

Yuuko then looked on and paled as the knife hit Akihsia in the shoulder making him scream in pain.

Yuuko turned green at seeing his blood cover a blade once more.

Akihisa's hair then hit his eyes as he punched Yuuji in the face making him let go of the knife.

The blade it's self was stuck in Akihsia right shoulder and he quickly gave Yuji was down on the floor a kick to the face.

Akihsia then pulled out the knife, grabbed Yuuji and pinned him to the wall with the knfie to Yuuji's neck.

Yuuji was knocked out by the force of the kick.

Point of view change to third.

I stood their able to kill this monster so easily like he tried to slay my angel! My shoulder was killing me as I was bleeding. The demon was screaming for me to kill him, to take away the monster who abused me for so longs life!

The end him, but no! I stepped back and dropped the knife I wont' go down to this monster's level, I won't become what I hate. I won't be a murder! I won't be a demon. I am Akihsia Yoshii A human being.

Do I want to kill him or at lest make him pay? Yes but then I wouldn't be the man my angel loved.

I looked around everyone speechless from what happened, After all Yuuji just became an attempted murder, and I almost killed him back! But I won't I turned to my Yuuko she was crying.

Had my mad rush and thoughts about ending the monster already turned me in to a beast she was now unable to love? Had I lost the one person who truly loved me? I could feel tears falling from my eyes just thinking of it, I tired to speak but nothing came out.

Yuuko then got up ran to me and hugged me, I quickly returned it overjoyed. She still loved me. I held her tight as I felt my self slipping in to unconsciousness ,..I was bleeding horrible from my shoulder right, I was so worried about losing my angel I forgot about my own pain.

Much like how this all began I backed out last thing I saw being the face of Yuuko my angel.

I then woke back in a white room with my Yuuko sleeping on top of me. I know this room, it's the one I was in while I was on suicide watch.

And Yuuko was over me, Things had come full circle. But at lest this time it wasn't from my own actions.

I smiled and held Yuuko tight, as I said. " Never leave me my angel." and she never did.

Point of view change to third person.

Years went by as an adult Akihsia walked through the halls of a mansion in the dead of night, he had grown but you could still tell he was Akihsia.

He was in simple blue pajamas, bear foot and hand on the guard rail of the stairs as he walked down them. He Rubbed his eyes about simple from how late it was.

Point of view change to Akihisa.

I walked down the stairs of my home. I bet you are wondering how I got a mansion, Well you see now after that stunt Yuuji pulled, he was sent to the nut house and Shouko fell into suicidal depression, at wasting her whole life. Her whole life she had want that monster to face it would never happen broke her, and unlike me she didn't have anyone to save her. Shouko end her own life soon after words.

Which was the final nails in the schools coffin, it was shut down, and the school board was forced to pay out a lot of cash for the damage down to the hellhole's students mental health, and I wrote a book about my time their that sold out like hot cakes.

Between the cash pay out, and the money my life story was making, I had become quite rich. Rich enough to make sure my angel never had to work a day in her life.

Hideyoshi and Kubo move to the U.S.A to get married and stayed, I heard Miharu, had finally gotten Minami to go out with her.

As for me and Yuuko you see after we both woke up I asked her to marry me on the spot and She agreed so overjoyed.

I smiled at the memory. Now I won't say my demons are all gone after all our demons come from self doubt and worries, Now Years down the road I still hear the demon, IT filling my heads with worries about my angel's safety, my own, our lives, and a new life

. I turned a corner and came to a nursery inside of it was a crib where mine and Yuuko's baby slept.

She looks so much like her mother but with my hair color, so slept in her crib soundly, in a pink one peace foot pjs, holding her teddy bear tightly with her little baby blanket.

We named her Hikari because she is the light of both of our worlds. I walked over to the crib watching her slowly breath in her sleep.

I smiled. I did this every night. I had to make sure my little girl was safe and sound even it meant losing sleep.

Every day my Demon would fill me with worries about her, how she could face worse school life then I had, how messed up the world was becoming, but seeing her face and my Yuuko's was enough to quite them.

I watched as little Hikari began to suck her thumb in her sleep I smiled as I felt a pair of arms rap around me I turned around to see My Yuuko hugging me from behind with a smile.

Her body only covered by a simple white shirt, and the necklace I gave her when we were Teenagers.

I smiled as I turned around to properly hold her.

Point of view change to third.

Yuuko smiled and Gave her husband a kiss before whispering, "Dear come back to bed."

Akihsia smiled and moved Yuuko's hair behind her ear as he whispered as not to wake Hikari. "Dear you know I have to check on her to make sure she is safe."

Yuuko smiled happily as she whispered. "That's what makes you a good father."

They then heard a little yawn to see Hikari waking up her eyes open and shining with deep green eyes she got from her mother. She rubbed her little eyes before looking sad and holding her stomach.

Akihsia then quickly picked her up and held her making her look happier, "you most be hungry come on let's go get you a bottle. "

Yuuko smiled as she and Akihsia left the room to go feed their baby girl.

The end.

Well everyone here is the end. Thanks for all the love support. For reading and reviewing. Thanks to all readers on here face book and Deviant art.

Now the story is over but the Face book page will remain open, so feel free to message and comment on it if you have any questions.

Thanks you and good night.


End file.
